


Escape From Orgasm Hell

by Snowslake



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Demons, Edging, F/M, Fantasy, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gay, Gen, M/M, Magic, Milking, Monster Boys, Monster Girls, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Tickling, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plants, Pre-teens - Freeform, Prostate Milking, Sex Machine, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shota, Shotacon, Slavery, Slime, Succubi & Incubi, Teen Boys, Teens, Tentacles, Tickling, boys, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowslake/pseuds/Snowslake
Summary: Story set in a fantasy world where forests and caves contain tentacle monsters and semen sucking slime/plants; most of the populace is made up of young, teenage boys; and the most advanced technology seems to be limited toward only pleasure inducing/semen collecting purposes.* Chapter 7 added, which was previously omitted by mistake, which takes place before "The Obtainer" chapter.
Comments: 72
Kudos: 713





	1. Orgasm Hell

In an undisclosed location, far in the outskirts of the world, was a mysterious facility known only as Orgasm Hell by the locals. No one knew its true purpose, or how it came into existence. All that was known was that it contained countless boys, aged 12 to 16 years old, who were constantly and endlessly forced to orgasm. Hence the name Orgasm Hell. Most of them were kidnapped, others sold by their masters or even their friends or family. A few were naïve enough to volunteer themselves to be taken, seeking a thrill or simply wishing to fulfill their fantasies.

Despite the grief and pain caused by this place to all the victims taken and their friends and families, it has created a major career opportunity for those seeking to get rich quick. Kidnapping the specified targets of boys aged 12 to 16, fit, slim, and most importantly attractive, then selling them to the Obtainers who take them to their new lives at Orgasm Hell, has become a very profitable business.

One of these opportunists was Luca (15 years old, medium length brownish hair, greenish eyes, slim and somewhat built body, with tannish skin) and his boyfriend Aaron (barely 15 years old, blond hair which is slightly longer than Luca's, blue eyes, slim, even somewhat frail, and whitish skin), and their longtime friend Connor (barely 16 years old, light brown hair which is slightly shorter than Luca's, brownish eyes, slim and slightly more built than Luca, and tannish skin). Together, they have lured and kidnapped over two dozen boys and sold them to the Obtainers. Such a high rate has led them into the upper class of society from the income alone. But that wasn't enough; they wanted more. Although both Luca and Connor took some pleasure in kidnapping the boys and selling them to their new fate, they preferred to do other things rather than stalk their prey for hours on end.

And one day, a new opportunity would arise…

"One million rupees!" Luca exclaimed, reading off of a flyer he had found in the town. "This guy is offering 1 million rupees, just for this one boy!"

"That doesn't make sense. We've never gotten more than 10,000 for any one boy," Aaron said. "It must be a misprint, or it's just a prank being played on us."

"Maybe it's a trick to lure us out and have us be the ones kidnapped," Connor suggested, showing a smirk at the thought of doing that himself one day.

Continuing to read the flyer, Luca's smile turned into a frown. "Oh, I see," he said.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"This guy doesn't want us to kidnap anyone, rather the opposite actually. He wants us to rescue someone instead. He wants us to break into the Orgasm Hell facility and bring back a boy named Greg, age 14, long blond hair. He's been there for a few weeks now, it says," Luca explained.

"That has never been done before, no one even knows where this place is, let alone how to break someone out of it. They say that once you're imprisoned there, it's impossible to escape," Connor replied.

"What makes Greg so important, anyway? Why would anyone spend a million for a single boy?" Aaron asked.

"The publisher of this flyer is the older brother of Greg. He's one of the wealthiest people in this land, which explains why he's willing to place such a high price for his rescue. You know, if we were to take this we would be set for years," Luca said.

"You can't be seriously considering taking this up? Like Connor said, we don't even know where this place is, let alone how to break people out of it," Aaron insisted, flabbergasted at the mere thought of taking this offer up.

"Well, there might be one way to find this place, and it's by placing a tracker on a boy that's being transported there. The only problem is that the trackers we have need to be recalibrated every four hours, meaning the boy sent would need to be in on the plan, and I don't know anyone who would agree to do this, knowing they will be sent to Orgasm Hell," Connor said.

Luca began to feel his pants bulging at the mere thought of being sent to Orgasm Hell. He has always loved being made to cum, being forced to orgasm over and over again and being overwhelmed with pleasure. It was his top fetish. Unbeknownst to both Aaron and Connor, Luca frequently visited the forests and let himself get caught in the semen sucking plants, well, the ones that let you go after you've gone dry. He wasn't crazy, not willing to make himself plant food for the rest of his life. But he had always fantasized about going to Orgasm Hell. Always fantasizing about being forced to orgasm endlessly along with hundreds of other boys.

"Maybe I can be the one sent. I mean, I've always wanted to see what the place was like, and you guys know that I love being dominated and forced to cum," Luca said.

"Please don't. You've heard the stories; even the boys who volunteered to be sent there have wanted to escape once they arrived. They say that place makes you orgasm so hard and so much, that it becomes absolute torture. There's a reason they call it Orgasm Hell, and not Orgasm Heaven," Aaron said.

After listening to that, Luca's boner got even bigger. How could orgasms become torture? That must be a myth, and heck, even if it wasn't a myth, that does sound hot. Being made to orgasm so hard and so much that you go mad? Sign me up! Thinking about this, Luca's boner grew to its full size.

Noticing Luca's now obvious hard-on, Connor said, "Well it seems Luca is clearly excited about doing this. If he's down to take one for the team, then I suggest we start right away before any other dare-devils get it before us."

"Look Aaron, I understand your concern, but we've always succeeded in our goals. We excel at everything we put our minds to; there's a reason why we're some of the best at our jobs of kidnapping. I highly doubt the people who run Orgasm Hell ever anticipated someone breaking into their facility, meaning it can't be too difficult to do so. And if you guys can break in, then you can easily break out by going out through the same path you used to get in the first place. At worst it'll take you guys a week to find and get to this place with the tracker on hand. I can handle forced orgasms for a week… I want to handle forced orgasms for a week," Luca said, with some passion at the end.

Both Connor and Luca then looked at Aaron for his reaction.

"If you truly believe that, then we'll find this place and get both you and Greg out. I'm with you all the way. But remember Luca, if you get stuck there forever, I told you so," Aaron replied with some sass.

"Then it's settled. We should start working on a plan right now. I got a few in mind already," Connor stated.

Knowing that everyone was on board with this, a shiver ran down Luca's back. Was it from excitement or fear? Or both? He guessed it would all depend on the situation when he arrived at Orgasm Hell, once he discovers and experiences what really goes on in there.


	2. Into the Unknown

"Hey, wake up!" Aaron shouted, leaning over a barely awake Luca in bed.

Coming out of an intense wet dream, Luca opened his eyes to see the face of his lover over him, shoving him and trying to wake him up.

"Huh, what?" Luca moaned.

"Connor wants us up early this morning for planning. He wants you out of the house and on your way by noon," Aaron said.

"What? Why today? I wasn't planning on actually going until a few days from…"

"What, you're having second thoughts now?" Aaron asked, cutting Luca off mid-sentence.

"No, of course not. I'm going. I just thought I would get a few days to enjoy my freedom before I became a prisoner for a few days," Luca said.

"Well, Connor said he wants us to get started today. He honestly believes other people are going to try something similar to this so he wants us to be the first ones. So, if you're committed to going, we gotta go today!" Aaron said, starting to literally drag Luca out of bed and onto the wooden floor at that point.

"Okay, okay, I'm up! I'll be down in a few minutes… just let me clean up first," Luca said, looking down at the wet spot in his underwear.

***

In the basement of their home, the three boys began preparing for the rescue mission. Photos on the wall of their previous prey were now hidden behind a massive map of the known world. Tools and traps that had been used for kidnapping boys now littered the floor in the corner of the basement, with trackers and traveling gear taking their place on the main work-table in the center of the room.

"Here's the plan, boys," Connor announced. "Luca, we'll dress you in the usual apparel that we've typically dressed the boys in before we sold them to the Obtainers. You'll only be wearing a slave loincloth, wrist and ankle cuffs, a slave collar, a blindfold, and a gag. However, I've modified both of your wrist cuffs to be able to secretly hide a tracker in the right one, and a watch in the left one."

"What's the watch for?" Luca asked.

"It's so you'll know when to recalibrate the tracker," Connor explained. "I've set the watch to buzz lightly and quietly when you need to recalibrate the tracker. So, when the watch starts buzzing, you need to press the tracker button and wait for us to do the same back here. You'll know it's fully recalibrated once you hear a quiet beep from it," Connor continued.

"Sounds simple enough. But what if they discover the tracker?" Luca asked.

"Then you're fucked. Literally, if the rumors are true about what happens at Orgasm Hell," Connor said with a smirk. "But don't worry. I've hid the tracker well enough. You'll be fine," Connor reassured him.

"Alright then. If that's everything on my part, then let's get started," Luca said.

Luca slipped out of his clothes and started to put on the slave loincloth and the wrist and ankles cuffs. As he started to put on the gag and blindfold, Aaron abruptly stopped him.

"This is your last chance to back out," Aaron said, showing deep concern on his face.

Looking into his lover's eyes, Luca smiled and slipped the blindfold over his eyes.

"I'm committed, Aaron. Let's get this Greg out and cement our future lives as kings with our newfound wealth!" Luca proclaimed excitedly.

"Good. Put the gag on and let's go. The Obtainer may not be there if we come too late," Connor said, getting a bit impatient.

Putting the gag on, Luca stood up and placed his hands behind his back so the wrist cuffs could be bound together. A slave leash was then connected to his collar. He was ready to be sold.

***

Having his leash pulled gently from the front by Aaron, and having Connor slap his ass from the rear every now and then for 'discipline', Luca was led like this for two miles [3 km] until they finally reached the nearest town.

Wearing the apparel of a typical slave, Luca got to experience briefly what a slave went through every day when transported through the streets. Many passers-by cat-called Luca, calling him a prime catch or just simply a cutie. On one occasion, the small hand of an 11-year-old grabbed Luca's penis and lightly stroked it before Connor was able to shoo him away.

Needless to say, Luca was fully erect once they arrived in town.

"There he is," Connor said, pointing towards the Obtainer hanging out down an empty alleyway.

"Ah, welcome back," the Obtainer said, with an imposing smile.

Wearing a sleek, black, almost futuristic-like outfit, the Obtainer stood out from everyone else in town. Although he was only a 16-year-old, his position made him an authority figure that everyone feared.

When Luca was presented, the Obtainer performed the standard inspection procedure. The inspection mostly involved checking the genitals. The penis was examined and squeezed, and the anus was probed with his finger.

"I'll give you 9,000 rupees for him," the Obtainer stated.

"Deal," Connor replied.

After the transaction, Aaron and Connor made their way out of the alley, while Luca was taken by the Obtainer into the building nearby.

"We should get back home now. We'll need to pack up and be ready to move out by tomorrow," Connor said.

***

Inside the building, Luca was led by his leash down a long flight of stairs and into a warm room that had the familiar smell of a slave market.

Luca was then made to sit between two other boys who were also bound like he was. The boy on his right was young, barely 12 years old. He was weeping, but you could barely hear him due to his gag.

The boy on his left was also young, almost 14, however he wasn't weeping and was instead trying to break free out of his bondage. A futile goal which got on Luca's nerves as he kept on bumping into him.

There was another boy that Luca was unaware of, who was bound and sitting a few feet across from him. He was 15 years old, too, and wasn't moving much. It seemed he had accepted his fate.

After a few hours of just sitting there, the Obtainer came up to each boy and removed their gags in order to give them some fresh water.

When the 12-year-old's gag was removed, he started to beg to be freed and that this whole thing was a mistake and he wasn't actually a slave, but his pleas were ignored by the Obtainer, who quickly put his gag back on once he gave him a drink.

The 13-year-old on the left also made some comments when he was ungagged, but they were more threats of how the Obtainer was going to get it once he escaped. The Obtainer just chuckled as he gave the boy some water before putting the gag back on him.

Both Luca and the other 15-year-old remained silent when they had their gags removed. Luca didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself, out of fear that his modified wrist cuffs might be discovered.

After everyone was given a drink of water, each boy was taken to the back of a black van and was strapped into a modified seat. Once strapped in, the boys could barely move, but that's not to say it wasn't comfortable. It was going to be a long trip, and the new livestock couldn't be harmed in any way.

There were ten seats in total, but only four were filled. A low haul for sure, but anything is better than nothing, the Obtainer thought to himself.

Excluding the Obtainer, this was the first time any of them had ever been inside a motorized vehicle. There weren't many of them, and the few that existed only belonged to the super rich.

So, when the van started up, the four boys in the back all jumped, not knowing what the noise was, or why the room they were in started to vibrate slightly.

Unfortunately for Luca, he had once again been placed right next to the 13-year-old who was trying to escape. Despite being placed into even more bondage, the 13-year-old was persistent and still fought against it. But half an hour into the ride, he finally gave up and calmed down.

The ride lasted about five hours before they reached their final destination. This meant that Luca only had to recalibrate the tracker once, which he was able to do by pressing it against the seat he was in and waiting for the beep sound as he was told earlier.

Once the van stopped, the Obtainer who was driving it got out and opened the back doors of the van and shouted, "Welcome to Orgasm Hell! Your new lives as semen slaves await you!"

Hearing those words brought an instant erection for Luca, which was amplified even more when the boy next to him started to struggle again.

"Before we begin, I need to test the quality of semen from each one of you, so remain calm and just let this pump do its job," the Obtainer said, grabbing a small milking sleeve connected to a manual pump and placing it over the 12-year-old boy's penis (the guy who cried and begged to be freed earlier. We'll call him Jake).

Once the sleeve started to pump his penis, he began to moan and slightly twist in his bindings. The sleeve itself made a loud sucking sound, which echoed within the van they were in.

"It'll take about three to five minutes before you cum, boy. This pump is designed to get the most out of you to ensure it has a big enough sample to test," the Obtainer said.

Around the four-minute mark, Jake began to twist and thrust his hips up, signaling he was having an orgasm. The only problem was, there wasn't any semen coming out of his penis.

"So, you're a dry cummer, eh?" the Obtainer asked. "That's rare, but it happens. We have a special place for your kind. Consider yourself now a toy for all of us here. We'll suck you, edge you, and milk you out of your mind just for our entertainment. You'll wish you had the ability to produce semen, ha-ha!"

On hearing that, Jake began to squirm and cry.

"Ah, poor thing. Anyway, who's next?"

Looking down at Luca's erection, the Obtainer said to him, "Seeing as how you're probably anxious to have an orgasm, I'll do you last. I want you to listen to me milk these other two first before you can cum. It'll make your load bigger; I know."

Moving past Luca, the Obtainer then placed the same milking sleeve over the next boy's penis. The 13-year-old (the boy who was trying to escape earlier, we'll call him Joey) began to grunt and tense up.

When the sleeve started to pump his penis, he started to struggle like crazy. Although it was obvious that he was gaining pleasure from it, the fact that he was being forced to cum like that was just too humiliating for him.

He tried his hardest not to cum, but ultimately lost his battle at the six-minute mark when he had his orgasm.

"Well, I must say, your semen goes over the nine-meter mark, meaning you qualify for the Drain Chamber. Congrats, your semen is some of the highest quality there is. You'll be spending the rest of your life on the Cumminator. How lucky. That machine makes you cum every 30 seconds, and gives you the biggest orgasms out of anything in this facility," the Obtainer proclaimed.

An orgasm every 30 seconds?! Luca thought to himself. How is that even possible? I need to try that immediately. Getting excited, Luca began praying that his semen would qualify him to being placed on that machine, also.

Ignoring Joey's muffled protests from the news of being later placed on the Cumminator, the Obtainer then made his way to the third boy. (The quiet one who'd barely made any noise. We'll call him Sam).

Sam was pumped like the previous two boys, only expressing a few moans of pleasure. He also came around the four-minute mark.

"Sorry, boy, but your semen is just average. Don't worry, you'll still be milked, but you won't be cumming as much or as hard as this boy here," the Obtainer said, patting Joey's leg.

"Now, it's finally your turn," the Obtainer said, turning toward Luca.

As a way to tease him, the Obtainer slowly slid the milking sleeve over Luca's erect penis and slowly started the pump. Then all of a sudden, the milking sleeve started to move quickly, giving a very intense spike of pleasure to Luca.

Twisting in his bindings, Luca quickly had an orgasm within the two-minute mark, unloading a giant load into the pump's container.

"I knew you would give a big load. And would you look at that, you also qualify for the Cumminator. Congrats, I'm sure you'll love it."

Luca, heaving from his intense orgasm, began to smile and gave an obvious display of excitement over the news.

With everyone's semen processed, the Obtainer put away the milking pump and called on the radio that he needed help to unload his catches.

A minute later, two more boys came into the loading area where the van was parked. They were dressed just like the Obtainer, and approached the back of the van to collect the boys.

Each boy was unstrapped from their seat one at a time and carried by the Obtainer and his two Helpers from the unloading bay down a hall, into a room which smelled of soap and water, and had their wrist and ankles cuffed to chains in a corner, forcing their body into a "X" position.

When they were all inside the giant shower room, each boy was then washed everywhere with soap. The water was warm and nice, and the soap was very slippery. The Obtainer and his Helpers scrubbed each boy with the soap, spreading it across their bodies and rubbing it into even their most sensitive areas.

Because the boys were still blindfolded and couldn't see what was happening, the soap washing ended up being extremely ticklish for them. Despite their muffled protests and thrashing, the cleaning wasn't slowed down a bit.

Once the soap was rinsed away from each boy, a gel like substance was then rubbed over their bodies. It felt cool, and was used to remove the small amounts of hair the boys had on their bodies, making them completely hairless expect for the hair on their heads and eyebrows.

Then another gel-like substance was spread across their bodies, especially around their penises and anuses. Actually, a finger dipped in this gel was shoved in each of their anuses and spread within their rectums, making sure it was rubbed well right into the prostate.

"The gel we just applied is going to seep into your nerves and make you far more sensitive to pleasure. It usually makes orgasms feel twice as strong. It can also make you produce more semen."

After letting the gel seep into the boys' nerves, they were all rinsed down again with warm water before being dried with warm towels.

With everyone squeaky clean and horny as fuck now, due to the gel, and each with rigid erections, the boys were unchained one by one and taken out of the shower room. As they left the shower room, they were met by four more Helpers, who took Jake and Sam away from the group and carried them to their respective rooms.

"Since you two are both heading to the drain chamber later today, you'll stick together for a while. First, we're going to need to get rid of all the old semen within your balls."

Luca and Joey (the 13-year-old who tried to escape) were then led down a few hallways before entering a room. They had their blindfolds removed, as well as their wrist and ankle cuffs, which were tossed away in a bin nearby.

"You won't be needing those anymore. From now on, you'll only be bound to milking machines or to equipment for milking purposes. When you're not bound, you'll be way too exhausted and out of your mind to move much on your own, so we'll just carry you around to your destinations."

With that being said, Luca and Joey were then each strapped down to a chair that spread their legs open and held their arms to the side. The chairs were facing each other, and since Luca didn't have his blindfold on for the first time since his capture, he could finally see what Joey looked like.

He was a blond boy who was pretty skinny but had a very athletic build. He also had a very sexy face, despite his young age.

Once they both were fully secured within the chairs, they then had their penises outfitted with another milking sleeve, but this time it was connected to a machine on the side of the room.

"Unlike the milking sleeve from earlier, this one is meant to make boys cum as quickly as possible. You guys will be cumming about every minute or so. Don't try to fight it; you're going to keep cumming as long as the sleeve is on your penis. You're going to cum until no more semen is ejected out of your penis. The average for that to happen is usually 15 orgasms," the Obtainer told them.

"Before I begin, we here at Orgasm Hell love hearing you boys moan and scream out in pleasure, so your gags won't be necessary anymore," the Obtainer said, as he removed the gags.

With his gag removed, Joey began to protest once more and twist in his bindings. Luca, on the other hand, was just focusing on the pleasure that was building up from the gel that was affecting his nerves at that very moment. Ever since the gel had touched his skin, he had begun to feel hornier and hornier. Hell, just having the milking sleeve slipped onto his penis just now had almost made him cum.

The effects were hitting Joey hard as well. He started to tone down his protesting and focus on his penis, seeing it hit its full erection due to the effects of the gel.

"You want to cum, don't you?" the Obtainer said, smirking at the knowledge of how horny Joey must be with the gel hitting his nerves with almost full effect now.

Joey began to pant and twist in his bindings, but this time not to escape, but rather so he might rub his penis and release the orgasm his horniness was demanding from him.

The chair was designed so that Joey would have no chance of getting near his penis with either his hands or feet. He was totally at the Obtainer's mercy.

"If you want to cum, you're going to have to beg," the Obtainer said.

Without a second to lose, Luca began to beg him to turn on the milking machine.

"I know you're ready, but how about our little blond friend here. I don't think he's ready," the Obtainer said, looking at Joey.

With the effects of the gel hitting Joey with full force now, he was going crazy from not being able to touch his penis. He finally succumbed and started to plead with the Obtainer to turn on the milking machine so he could have that orgasm his body was begging for.

With a smile, the Obtainer flicked the switch…


	3. Preparation for the Cumminator

The switch instantly turned the milking machine on, starting the penis sleeve sucking in both Luca's and Joey's penises and starting to pump their genitals at full force. This instant pleasurable assault was met with loud moans and "oh fucks" from both boys, who began instinctively to thrust within their bindings.

Within 40 seconds, Luca had an orgasm. One of the biggest orgasms he had ever had thanks to the aphrodisiac, which amplified his orgasm 100%. It lasted for almost 15 seconds, during which Luca was flexing almost every muscle in his body, from his mini six pack abs, to his pecks and thighs. He just couldn't comprehend how intense and good the single orgasm felt. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

After it ended, Luca slumped back into his seat and was already sweating. His entire body felt like it had just had an orgasm. His nipples tingled as if they had just been rubbed and licked all over. Even his anus was twitching as if it had just been fucked. He loved it, and he was coming back down to reality as he got ready for his next orgasm, which was nearing already since the milking machine did not wait a second after his first orgasm.

"I always love watching boys experience their first orgasm while under the aphrodisiac's effect." Turning from Luca, the Obtainer looked at Joey and said, "Now it's time for your first orgasm," as he watched the struggling Joey.

Even though Joey had been pleading earlier to be allowed an orgasm, a part of him still didn't want to just give up and succumb to pleasure in such a humiliating way. But he was fighting a losing battle, as only a minute after Luca's first orgasm, Joey had his first mind blowing orgasm, experiencing it just like Luca by twisting in his bindings and flexing his every muscle.

Actually, watching Joey twist and turn from his orgasm was enough to make Luca reach his second one, resulting in him shooting his second load into the milking sleeve, which hungrily sucked it up through a tube and into the main machine on the side of the room.

This process was repeated over and over again, as they continued to cum every few minutes, shooting load after load into the milking sleeve. Each load got considerably smaller than the last.

By the 40-minute mark, or by Luca's 16th orgasm and Joey's 14th orgasm, both boys were only having dry orgasms. They had run out of their 'old semen'.

Seeing that they were no longer expelling semen, the Obtainer switched off the milking machine and proceeded to walk toward the two boys to disconnect the milking sleeves from their penises.

Both Luca and Joey were completely drenched in sweat, as if they had both just run ten miles non-stop. They probably felt like it, too.

When the milking sleeve was removed from Joey, he gave a sigh of relief. It was over. Sure, he'd enjoyed it, but after a while it got to be too much, to the point where it was getting uncomfortable having so many orgasms, especially ones that were as grand as the ones he was having.

Luca on the other hand wasn't done yet. Although he was drenched in sweat and pretty much exhausted, he still could go on for more. Go on forever, actually. This was heaven for him, and every orgasm he had, even the last one which ended up being a dry orgasm, was amazing for him.

It was everything he ever wanted, and now seeing the milking sleeve being removed from his penis brought a disappointed look on his face.

"Aw, don't worry, dear, you'll get to experience far more orgasms once you're on the Cumminator. But trust me, unlike this, you're going to want me to switch it off. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen."

Although the comment's intention was to spark fear into Luca, it instead had the opposite effect. It gave excitement and joy.

With the milking sleeves removed, the Obtainer called in four Helpers who arrived a minute later to help him unbind both Joey and Luca, and to carry them down the hall and back into the shower room. Both Luca and Joey received a quick cleaning before being carried to a small room with a few beds encased within clear plastic boxes that had locks on them.

They were each placed on their boxed-off beds, which were extremely soft and comfortable. Once both boys were inside their respective beds, the lights in the room were turned off and the Obtainer and his Helpers left and locked the door.

Being extremely exhausted from what they had just experienced, they both feel asleep within minutes.

***

Back at their home, Connor and Aaron had been packing their bags and looking at the tracking device in hopes of it finally sending the final location.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

The tracking device lit up and started to indicate the final location had been reached (it did this by realizing that the tracker hadn't left the same spot for a few hours).

Connor quickly sprang towards it and began reading the data that it was sending, recording it, and marking it on the 'Known World' map.

The longer he spent marking the points on the map and the closer they got to their final destination, the more Connor began to get nervous.

With the final mark on the map showing the location of the Orgasm Hell facility, Connor turned to Aaron and said, "We may have a major problem."

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

Connor took the marked-up map and showed it to Aaron.

"You won't believe where this place is. Look," Connor said, pointing at the final mark on the map.

"It's almost 20 miles [30 km] deep into the Incubus territory."

[The Incubus territory, also known as Incubus Land, lies beyond the 'Known World', where all the plants, slimes, tentacles, monsters, and Incubi roam freely seeking to molest, suck, fuck, or drain boys of their semen. Because it's such a dangerous place, it's barely been explored or mapped out. So, anyone who goes into it will be going in blind and will have no idea how to avoid any of the monsters or dungeons that have captured so many boys before.]

"How's that even possible?" Aaron yelled. "Don't even horses refuse to go there? How could Luca and whatever other boys even get transported there?"

"They must have used a vehicle, one that just runs through everything," Connor said.

"There's no way in hell we're going to be able to afford one, let alone learn how to operate one in time."

"So now what? Luca's just fucked there forever?" Aaron asked.

"Don't they sell maps in the town showing the Incubus territory in detail that we can use?"

"No," Connor said. "All those maps are phony. They're made just to shave a quick buck off of naïve adventurers who then get caught the day they set foot within Incubus Land. But I may have an idea. Instead of a map, maybe we can hire a Hero to help guide us through Incubus Land."

"You mean one of the guys who go into Incubus Land to rescue boys who have been captured there?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, they are the only ones who actually know what's out there and what to expect. They're pros, and they also know how to deal with many of the monsters there if we were to encounter any of them," Connor replied.

"Won't the Hero we hire want a huge chunk of the bounty?" Aaron asked.

"Of course. But it won't matter if he gets caught by one of the monsters on our way back, now will it?" Connor said with a devilish smile.

***

After a nice, deep, nine-hour slumber, Luca woke up to find himself alone in the room. It seemed that Joey had already been taken to be placed on the Cumminator.

Lucky boy, Luca thought to himself.

Just then the door opened and the Obtainer, along with two Helpers, came into the room and opened up the clear plastic box around Luca's bed and grabbed him, carrying him out of the room and down the hall to a long flight of stairs.

Luca was amazed at how giant of a place this was, as they went through what seemed to be five floor levels down before reaching a door that opened up to a large hallway marked with ten doors on each side.

"This is the Fourth Level of the Drain Chamber," the Obtainer said. "More orgasms happen in this single hallway than all the normal milking stations we have combined in the upper levels."

Luca's semi-hard just then went fully erect.

He was then taken to the eighth door on the right side of the hallway. The Obtainer opened it up using a special key and stepped inside, signaling the two Helpers carrying Luca to come with him.

Once inside the small, isolated room, Luca set his eyes on the Cumminator. It wasn't anything like he had expected.

It was a small, rounded machine that was propped up by the wall behind it so that it was about four feet [1.2 m] up in the air. Attached on the top of it was just a small, white dildo that was shaped kind of like a skinny index finger that was slightly curved down. It couldn't have been longer than four inches [10 cm]. (It essentially looked like a Sybian Saddle). [A Sybian Saddle is a masturbation device consisting of a saddle-like seat with a protruding rod powered by a motor. Ed.]

Above the machine were two cuff bindings that were supposed to be for the wrists, and two more cuff bindings below it, which were for the ankles. Once attached, the victim would be held in an almost an X configuration.

What was odder was that Luca couldn't see any milking sleeves or machines that would be attached to his penis.

"What you see before you may not look impressive, but believe me, this here will be making you cum your brains out within the first hour," the Obtainer said. "We just finished setting up Joey 30 minutes ago, and he was already crying by the fifth minute, begging me to take him off. He even offered to blow me. How cute."

"Also, you probably already noticed that there isn't any penis milking machine here, that's because you're only going to be cumming from your prostate orgasms. If you look towards the floor, you'll notice that there is a small depression in the middle with a small hole in the center. That's where your semen is going to be falling into when your cumming," the Obtainer continued.

"To get the highest quality of semen, we must force it out direct from the prostate, which is why we milked your penises dry earlier. We want to ensure that our 'special' customers only get the highest quality of semen, so there couldn't be any 'defective' semen getting into the collection casements."

"Now we'll bind you and leave you to your new life as a semen slave. Have fun," the Obtainer ended, before ordering the Helpers to start placing Luca on the Cumminator and to strap his wrists and ankles to the bindings…

Right when Luca's anus took in the skinny dildo on the machine and felt it touch his prostate…the way it felt…was when Luca understood that he was fucked.


	4. The Cumminator

Once fully inserted, the dildo made itself at home within Luca's anus. The very tip of it pressed right onto the prostate, like a finger to a button. As it pressed onto his prostate, it felt very different from all the other dildos Luca had inserted into his anus throughout his life. This one felt strange. Almost as if it were alive.

The sensations from it just being inserted alone brought a shiver of pleasure down Luca's spine. Such a spike of pleasure caught Luca off guard, and he began instinctively to wiggle his body around, trying to lift his ass from the instant pleasure it gave. However, Luca's efforts to remove the dildo were pointless, as the restraints only allowed him to barely rise a centimeter from the machine, which became even more pointless as the dildo just stretched up and had its tip once again placed firmly against his prostate.

Seeing how going up didn't change anything, Luca began to move his lower body from side to side, trying to get the dildo away from pleasurably pressing right against his prostate. Again, he was just fighting a losing battle, as the tip of the dildo just followed with the motions and remained fixated on the prostate.

The constant motions had just caused the dildo to rub against Luca's prostate, increasing the pleasure tenfold and finally causing him to tense up and orgasm right then and there. His cum sprayed everywhere, but somehow missed the Obtainer and the two Helpers who were standing in the far corners.

"They usually cum even when it's not turned on," the Obtainer told the two Helpers.

It's not even turned on?!?! Luca thought to himself. Becoming nervous, as if this thing felt this great when it was off, then how would it feel once turned on?

"Watch this," the Obtainer said, proceeding to press the activation button and set the timer to infinite – the usual setting.

With a loud buzz the dildo came alive and began to vibrate as well as furiously rubbing right up against Luca's prostate. Such a sensation was out of this world, causing Luca to rapidly tense up as the immeasurable pleasure shot up through his entire body.

"HOLY FUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luca shouted, as he reached his next orgasm within 20 seconds of the Cumminator's activation. Now this orgasm wasn't your typical orgasm. Oh, no. This orgasm went beyond anything poor Luca could imagine.

It was a full-body orgasm. It was as if his prostate had become a heart and was pumping pleasure throughout the body.

The tsunami of pleasure caused Luca to twist and turn in his restrictive bindings. His arms and legs twisted from side to side, up and down, as a means of trying to escape. His already-sweating belly was heaving in and out as the second orgasm continued to lay siege on every pleasurable nerve in his body. His head shook from side to side, finally hanging down as Luca laid eyes on his penis which itself was spazzing out, spewing semen, which was mostly landing on his belly and chest.

"The first few orgasms are very messy, as neither the prostate nor the penis is prepared to handle the assault from the Cumminator. But once they do, the penis will relax and go somewhat semi-hard but will continually spew out a small stream of semen right down to the depression in the floor and into the collection encasements underneath," the Obtainer explained.

"Unfortunately for this boy here, the pleasure will remain the same, but he'll tire himself out soon and won't be able to struggle as much. He will just have to accept the fact that he'll be a slave to this pleasure forever."

As he finished explaining, Luca's penis finally stopped shooting out semen, coming down from a full minute and a half ejaculation. Despite already forcing out an orgasm, the machine still remained at the same intensity with the dildo still vibrating and rubbing against his prostate.

Luca continued to struggle, not because he thought he could escape, but he literally had no idea what else he could do to combat this.

"Alright, well, I already saw one boy break down from this, I don't need to see another. It gets tiresome. Let's leave," the Obtainer said, ordering the two Helpers with him out the door.

"WAIT! PLEASE TURN THIS OFF!" Luca shouted, still kind of dazed from the second orgasm.

The Obtainer didn't say a word, but rather just looked Luca straight in the eye and gave a sinister smile before closing the door and locking it, leaving Orgasm Hell's new cum-slave alone on the machine…

***

With the new plan set on hiring a Hero to guide them through Incubus Land, both Aaron and Connor set out on a tedious journey trying to find one that would be crazy enough to take them up on their offer.

They visited many popular Hero gathering spots, from town Inns to the local training centers. As expected, they were turned down by every Hero they confronted.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to risk my life on some fantasy rescue mission," one shouted.

"You two trying to play a trick on me? Get out of my face before I tie you both down and drag you into Incubus Land and throw you down a semen-sucking hole," another threatened.

One Hero busted out laughing at their request, telling them that that was the funniest thing he had heard all week.

After being turned down by every Hero they encountered, both Aaron and Connor felt like they had made a grave mistake letting Luca get taken to Orgasm Hell.

But there was one popular Hero gathering place they had yet to check out. It was a small, secluded Inn that had a neat hot-spring spa behind it that was located a few miles away from town.

As they arrived and made their way inside, they looked around the Inn trying to spot the Heroes. The Inn itself was a very cozy place. The lights were slightly dimmed and the darkened wood floors and stone walls gave the place a very peaceful and relaxing atmosphere.

As typical, the Inn had tables and booths for people to eat and drink Upstairs, there were beds to sleep and fuck in, and in this particular Inn there was a space for oil-wrestling. The wrestling area was divided into two sections: one section the boys wrestled with just their underwear on, the other section the boys wrestled completely naked.

It appeared that there was a mini-tournament going on in the naked section. The boys would wrestle until one of them was able to penetrate their opponent's anus with their own penis.

Aaron and Connor watched as the boys, mostly Heroes, wrestled with each other and penetrated each other for victory. To their amazement, the winner of the entire tournament was finally declared to be a boy who was only 15 years old, who looked like he was 14 what with how short he was.

His name was Alex and he had pale white skin. A few freckles were sprinkled on his face, and he had smooth and short, yet thick brown hair. His eyes sparkled blue and his face was very cute and young looking, especially for a Hero.

Despite his cute looks and being short for his age, his body was very fit. He was packing a very clear and obvious six-pack that was visible even when he wasn't flexing, which complimented his well-defined pecs.

After winning the tournament and being given the small prize-pool, Alex made his way to the hot-spring spas and dipped into one of the baths.

Aaron and Connor followed.

When they approached the boy, Alex looked at both of them and jokingly said that he wasn't going to sign any fan autographs.

Connor dismissed that notion and sat down next to Alex on the side of the spring bath and started to explain their real intentions for meeting with him.

As Connor explained the entire situation and rescue mission, Alex's eyes began to shine with excitement and a smile started to take shape on his face.

"Hold on. You guys aren't joking, right?" Alex asked.

"No, of course not," Aaron replied.

"So, you guys actually want to go into the deepest parts of Incubus Land in the hopes of retrieving two boys from Orgasm Hell?" Alex asked.

"Yes, this is no joke. It's all real. The bounty, the trackers, and the map leading us straight to the place," Connor said.

"Well, finally someone approached me with a task that sounds grand and interesting," Alex yelled, jumping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his body.

"So, you're interested?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Let's do this! I've always wanted to explore the deepest parts of Incubus Land, and you two are the first I've ever met that are willing to go," Alex acclaimed. "Hold on a second, have either of you ever actually been in Incubus Land?"

Both Aaron and Connor shook their heads.

"Well then, I'm going to need to train you two up so that you at least have a chance at escaping the monsters there."

"But aren't the Hero training centers super expensive and wouldn't the training take too long?" Connor asked.

"Oh no! I'm not going to have you two be trained at those wimpy training centers. Those idiots have no idea what they're doing. For the endurance tests all they do is tie you down and milk your penis with their hands until you either submit to failure or free yourself from their weak bindings. That won't help you escape from the real deal," Alex explained.

"So, then where will we train? At your house?" Connor said sarcastically,

"Yes! The only place worth training at!" Alex answered.

And so, Aaron and Connor followed Alex to his home, a far distant cabin that was hidden behind a circle of trees and almost a quarter of a mile [400 m] away from a marked road.

Inside, the cabin looked like a normal small home. A bed, kitchen, living room, etc., were all present.

"So how are we supposed to train here that is so much better than at an official training center?" Connor asked.

"Follow me," Alex said, signaling them to come with him as he opened a secret hatch in the floor, revealing a hidden staircase.

As it opened, the faint echo of an odd noise escaped. The three boys made their way down the staircase and toward a sturdy locked metal door that seemed to lead to an underground dungeon.

The odd noises were louder, and it even sounded like there were moans from a boy coming from behind the door. Aaron and Connor started to get nervous. Were they just tricked and kidnapped by this guy? What were those noises and why did it sound like a boy was violently moaning from behind this door?

Then Alex opened the metal door and what was behind it shocked both Aaron and Connor as their eyes laid upon Alex's secret.


	5. The Secret Hero Dungeon

The metal door swung open to reveal a massive room filled with all sorts of odd creatures and monsters whose sole purpose was to pleasure boys and obtain their semen. One corner contained a small pit that was filled with semen sucking tentacles; another corner contained a puddle of bright blue slime, from its opposite corner was what looked like a massive pink flower turned upside down, and in the back of the room was a narrow corridor which seemed to lead to another room.

The main focus of the room was, of course, a throne-like contraption in the center that contained a bound boy who was squirming within it. A boy, who looked to be no older than 15, yet was very skinny for his age and had medium length dark brown hair and very pale skin. The greenish throne was made out of plant-like material and had bindings over its victim's ankles, wrists, thighs, neck, mouth and eyes forcing his body into a sitting position.

His crotch was covered in the same plant-like material and formed in a fashion that made it look like a speedo. This same 'speedo' was vibrating and making sucking sounds over his crotch. Standing next to the throne was a short, skinny Asian boy who was about the age of 14. He had thick long black hair that almost covered his eyes. He only wore thin underpants and he was casually patting the boy on the head and playing with his nipples.

"Meet my apprentice Aiko (the Asian boy) and our newest recruit, Nash, who is currently undergoing a training session. Aiko here is one of the most flexible people you will ever meet. He is able to escape any bindings an Incubus or plant monster may put him in. He'll be accompanying us on our adventure, once we take off," Alex proclaimed.

"Oh, hello, Alex," Aiko said, when he noticed his master enter the dungeon. "Nash here has been on the throne for almost two hours. Unfortunately, he clearly has not yet been able to escape from it despite me showing him how ten times. Now, as punishment, I'm having him endure the throne for a few hours," Aiko continued with a boyish smile at the last part.

"He'll get there one day," Alex said. "Anyway, I got great news! These two lads here are willing to embark on a journey into the far reaches of Incubus Land. I'll explain more to you later but get our equipment and supplies ready for a one-week-journey," Alex ordered Aiko.

Aiko wasted no time and ran past Aaron and Connor, and quickly went up the stairs leading out of the dungeon.

Finally snapping out of his shock from what he just witnessed, Connor finally spoke up.

"This is insane. How did you manage to get these things down here?"

"Easy; I just captured them and brought them here from Incubus land," Alex answered.

Before Connor could ask another question, Alex shushed him and grabbed his arm.

"Let's not waste any time asking questions my friends. We don't have much time before we go out and rescue your friend and claim that bounty."

Alex then led both Connor and Aaron to the back of the room and through the narrow corridor.

As they were slowly walking towards the door at the end of it, Connor gave a look at Aaron and whispered, "This guy is crazy; we should leave immediately."

Aaron shook his head in disagreement and whispered back, "This may be the only way we can rescue Luca. Let's just give him a chance and see where he's taking us."

The door at the end of the corridor brought the three of them into a room that contained two medium sized beds that looked like they were made out of playful flesh. One was purplish in color, and the other one was white.

"I'm going to need you two to undress right now and lay on these two beds separately," Alex ordered.

"For what purpose?" Aaron asked.

"For training purposes, of course! Now, if you don't want to end up as semen slaves to some monster in Incubus Land for the rest of your life then get undressed now! Or are you not committed to going?" Alex asked.

"No, I'm committed. Committed to rescuing my friend, Luca," Aaron replied.

"We're both committed," Connor followed. But Connor was more committed in gaining that large bounty, than in rescuing Luca.

Both Connor and Aaron undressed and slowly laid down on the bed-like creatures. Connor lay down on the purplish one, while Aaron lay down on the white one. Both beds felt very soft. A bit too soft.

Then, out of nowhere, smooth tentacle-like bindings shot out of the corners of both beds and wrapped around the ankles and wrists of both boys, forcing them to spread across into an X position.

Their heart rates increased drastically when this happened, both out of being jumpy already and out of fear over what was to come.

"So, how do we get out now?" Aaron asked, finally calming down after being surprised with his instant restraints.

"You don't," Alex replied.

"You see, I don't have the time to train you two to escape your bindings from all the common Incubi and monsters out there. That'd take months, maybe even a year to perfect. Rather, I just need you two to be pushed to your absolute limits. I'll have no problem rescuing you two if you guys get caught by a monster once we're on our trip, but I won't be able to carry you guys out of the place if you're both out of your mind from being overwhelmed with pleasure."

Both Connor and Aaron then looked at each other with expressions that could only be translated as: What the hell did we get ourselves into?

As Alex continued to talk, the beds began to have more thin tentacles expel from underneath and onto both Connor and Aaron. The thin purple tentacles began to molest Connor's nipples and wrap around his penis, slowly caressing it to the point of a full five inch [13 cm] erection. Being assaulted with this odd pleasure, Connor began to moan and give himself over to this new pleasure.

The white thin tentacles on Aaron's bed began to do something else however. They instead began to tickle him, causing Aaron to emit a cute boyish laugh and thrash in his bindings.

"Ha-ha, why are they tickling me… ha-ha-ha!" Aaron cried out.

"Oh, well the bed you chose actually gains its energy from tickling its victims. It's quite rare to find creatures that do that, which is why I brought it back with me," Alex explained.

"It seems like I was smart to choose this one then," Connor said, clearly enjoying the pleasure that was being applied to his now horny body.

"You probably won't feel super lucky once you learn that the 'bed' you're on isn't going to make you cum anytime soon. Actually, the complete opposite. The bed you're on gains its energy from edging its victims, making them reach the very point of orgasm without actually letting them have it," Alex stated.

"Now, I've planned to leave you two here for two hours. Hopefully you guys will be coherent enough by then to follow my instructions after I've released you."

Before either Connor or Aaron could ask any more questions or protest, Alex dashed out of the room and closed the door behind him.

They were now left alone on their respective beds in a dimly lit room. As the minutes went by, each bed began to increase its intensity on its respective victim.

Soon enough Aaron was thrashing wildly and laughing hysterically, while Connor was twisting and turning in his bindings, confused over whether he should be trying to get his body away from the pleasurable assaults the tentacles were attacking him with, or to somehow trick the tentacles into allowing him to orgasm.


	6. Luca's Personal 'Orgasm Hell'

As the door closed and made a 'click' sound, indicating a lock, Luca was left alone within the small, bedroom sized chamber on top of the Cumminator, completely vulnerable to the assault the machine made on his prostate.

The lights in the room then dimmed down a degree, but not enough to where Luca couldn't see the detail of the walls or the door in front of him, or the detail of his spazzing body below.

His early shouts for release quickly turned into moans of ecstasy that echoed in the room as his body shivered each time the Cumminator gave him a mind blowing, full body orgasm.

He still struggled and twisted in his bindings, desperate to minimize the assault the machine made on his prostate. He got so desperate that he began bouncing his ass, as much as he could that is, over the machine as a means of possibly dislodging the dildo. But such an effort didn't last long as he quickly realized how that was simply never going to happen. That dildo was going to stay within his ass and vibrate and rub furiously against his prostate, and there was nothing he could do about it.

By the fifteenth-minute mark, or by his 13th orgasm, Luca was starting to partially lose his mind. The ecstasy driven moans soon turned into desperate cries of laughter as he realized just how he had gotten himself into this situation. His early arrogance in his belief that he could handle any orgasm, in any amount, was crushed as he continued to orgasm over and over again. Actually, at this point it felt like he was riding one constant orgasm that was just amplified to mind blowing degrees every 30-40 seconds.

His body was so sensitive that he could feel almost every detail of the sweat and cum that was dripping down his body and legs.

Then as if in pure animal survival instinct, Luca gathered all of his remaining strength and started to do everything in his power to escape the Cumminator and its bindings. He went wild in his attempt to free himself: swinging his body back and forth in rapid succession, jumping up and down on the machine, and pulling at the bindings holding his wrists and ankles in place. All the while he was spraying cum over his drenched body as he went through yet another orgasm.

No matter how hard he swung his body, how much he bounced on top of the machine, or how hard he pulled on the bindings that held his wrists and ankles in place, he was still stuck where he had been before his final attempt to escape.

By the 30-minute mark, or by his 28th orgasm, Luca had not only lost the strength to escape, but also his will to try.

After this realization, he looked down at his body and witnessed all the sweat and cum that covered his chest and thighs. It looked like he had just run a marathon under clouds that rained semen. At this point Luca was just squirming whenever he hit a peak in his orgasms before calming down and just slouching on top of the machine before repeating the same process within the next minute or so. His head tilted down from exhaustion and his eyes looked down upon his penis, which itself was starting to calm down and become only semi-hard.

By the 45th minute mark, Luca had experienced 40 orgasms. His penis was now more soft than hard, about 45% hard, as it hung down and began to constantly leak semen down into the depressed hole and right into the collecting tubes underneath.

By the hour, Luca had experienced a whopping 55 orgasms. However, as he continued to cum, he noticed something strange with his penis. Ever since it became semi-hard, it began to get more and more sensitive. As if the constant anal orgasms he was having were not fulfilling enough to satisfy his penis' horniness.

It finally got to the point where Luca felt the need to jerk himself off. But he couldn't for obvious reasons. Over time, his penis got so sensitive that Luca began to thrash in his bindings again, but this time as a means to just rub his love-stick.

Although he was successful at forcing his penis to swing up and slap his belly and thighs, the mere slaps were not enough to 'scratch the itch' of horniness, let alone create a penis-induced orgasm.

By the second hour, or by Luca's 102nd orgasm, he had given up all hope of trying to achieve a penis-induced orgasm. He now just remained bound to the machine as it continued to force orgasms out of him over and over again, all while his penis raged to be touched.

He had finally accepted his fate as a cum slave in this cum factory. All he could do now was enjoy the orgasms the machine gave him while hoping that his friends were on their way to rescue him.


	7. Aaron and Connor's Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this chapter when I initially was updating this. It finishes the trials of Aaron and Connor from Alex and takes place before "The Obtainer" chapter.

Two hours had passed since Alex left Connor and Aaron to the tickling and edging 'beds'.

When he entered the room that he had left them in, Alex witnessed the two boys at just the edge of their sanity. Aaron was half laughing and half crying as the tentacles from the bed tickled his sweat-covered body, while Connor was straining his pelvis – or more so his penis – up and away from the bed as best he could, desperately trying to minimize the tentacles' assault as they continued to edge him.

Tears ran down his face out of frustration from not being allowed to cum, and his erection was straining and begging to be allowed to release its sperm. Pre-cum had run down his erection and spread all over his groin area, shining in the dim light.

As Alex got closer to the beds, Connor noticed him and began shouting and demanding his release. But Alex didn't react and instead proceeded toward the beds at the same pace as before. He then got on top of Connor's bed and grabbed the smallest tentacle on the surface and squeezed it in the middle for a few seconds causing all the other tentacles to react and recede back under the bed. All the tentacles, that is, except for the ones that restrained him. They remained in place.

With the pleasurable assault from the tentacles terminated, Connor was finally able to relax a little bit, the sudden relief almost causing his long-awaited orgasm. A little fresh pre-cum oozed from his penis. His entire body was tense and supremely horny: his penis was fully erect, his nipples were hard, and hell, even his prostate – if you could see it that is – was pulsing with the need to be rubbed hard enough to release its built-up semen.

After taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Connor looked up and asked if he could be let loose from his restraints and be allowed his orgasm. Alex smiled and responded with a No and a Yes to the two questions.

"And by yes to the orgasm, I mean that you're going to be having many of them in a few seconds from now, but not from me. It's clear to me that you're coherent enough to be able to walk out of here with no problem, which isn't surprising as you were only edged here. Edging isn't nearly as exhausting physically or mentally as being forced to cum over and over again."

"So, I'm going to get some cuffs and restrain you myself so I can carry you to the tentacle pit back in the main chamber and I'll throw you in it and leave you there for an hour or so. That'll be your real test. And don't worry, they suck for cum. You won't have to worry about not being able to cum."

Connor didn't know how to react. He was very eager to cum, and the news of finally being able to cum after two hours was a wish come true for his animalistic side. But the rational side of him understood that those tentacles were going to make him cum his brains out, and that he was most likely going to be a slobbering mess once the hour passed.

As Alex returned with the cuffs, he attached one each to Connor's limbs before forcing the tentacles to release him – squeezing them in the center for a few seconds before they retracted back into the bed. Even without having his wrists and ankles cuffed to each other, Connor would have no chance of overpowering Alex in an attempt to escape. Fearing the possibility of being placed back on the bed, and still being desperate to cum, Connor didn't offer any trouble as Alex carried him into the main chamber and towards the corner with the semen-sucking tentacles.

Before throwing him in, Alex held Connor over it so he could get a good look at them. The pit itself was only six feet [1.8 m] in diameter, but it was at least eight feet [2½ km] deep. There were at least two dozen tentacles of various lengths all squirming around and trying to reach the surface at an attempt to grab something.

Alex then let Connor go, and he fell only four feet [1.2 m] in before being instantly grabbed by the tentacles as they ripped the cuffs from his ankles and wrists and took their place by restraining him in the air, spreading his limbs out and exposing the most vulnerable parts of his body to the other tentacles.

A tentacle quickly latched onto his erection and began to suck like its life depended on it. Other tentacles latched onto his nipples, on which they began to gently suck and lick, and another tentacle even latched onto his anus and sent its 'tongue' into it as it began to rub against his prostate.

Connor had an explosive orgasm only a mere 15 seconds after the tentacles latched onto him. He would have shouted out in ecstasy if it weren't for the tentacle covering his mouth, whose later purpose was to give him nutrients. You see, in the wild, the semen-sucking tentacles in their pits didn't let their prey go but instead kept them alive forever.

The more Connor thrashed around; the more tentacles latched onto his limbs in an attempt to better confine him. Soon enough so many tentacles restrained his limbs that he could barely move. With the intense stimulation from the tentacles, it already looked like he was close to another mind-blowing orgasm.

Now finished with Connor, and smirking with satisfaction, Alex went back into the room to meet with Aaron.

Being tickled mercilessly for over two hours now, Aaron had pretty much lost his mind and probably didn't even notice that Connor was gone from the room.

Using the same trick that he had used to get rid of the tentacles from the other bed, Alex sat on top of the white bed as the tentacles retreated back under. As they left, Aaron sagged down onto the bed and stopped squirming like before. His laughter and crying got replaced with loud breathing and whimpering. Alex then released him from his restraints and tried to get his attention by calling his name and gently slapping him across the face.

Aaron didn't respond at first, but then after a few more seconds, he noticed Alex and began softly calling his name and pleading with him to stop this.

Alex rose up over Aaron and told him that he had three minutes to get up right now and run from the bed, through the corridor and up the stairs out of the dungeon and into a nice warm bath waiting for him upstairs. If he failed to make it up there in time, then he would be bound back onto the white bed and forced to undergo the tickling from the tentacles again for another two hours.

When he heard the punishment for failure, Aaron cutely squeaked and tried to roll himself off the bed and towards the door leading to the main chamber room. He was beyond exhausted and his mind was so foggy that he felt like he was dreaming. But his fear of being placed back on the bed was so great that he used what little energy was left in him to get his ass moving and out the door.

He quickly went from rolling to crawling. As he crawled through the door and into the corridor leading to the main chamber, a minute had gone by. When he reached the main chamber, Aaron found enough strength to get up and start to limp his way toward the dungeon's exit and toward the staircase leading up to the main cabin room above, all the while leaving a small trail of sweat.

Understanding that at this pace, Aaron was going to make it in time, Alex decided to mess with him.

Right before Aaron made it to the exit, Alex ran up from behind and grabbed his arms, yelling, "I'm the dungeon guard who's come to take you back. You're never leaving that bed, boy!" Alex told him, as he wrestled the screaming Aaron to the ground and pinned him.

Aaron began to cry hysterically as he believed he had failed the test. Starting to feel bad for the guy – as it's not every day you see a cute blond break down in front of you – Alex told Aaron that he passed and that he wasn't going back to the bed. He then carried Aaron out of the dungeon and up the stairs, taking him through the cabin and to the warm bath he had promised earlier.

In the living room, Alex met up with Aiko (his Asian apprentice) to discuss the initial results of the two boys' tests.

"They did way better than expected honestly, especially for their first time. Connor was completely coherent when I entered the room, so much so that I decided to test him further by throwing him into the tentacle pit. I'm curious to see how he'll be in an hour. He seems to be very strong willed," Alex told Aiko.

"Then we have Aaron, who initially wasn't fully conscious when I released him. However, he did manage to get himself up and out. Although he's a frail cutie, he is determined. I'll give him that."

"That's good to hear," Aiko replied.

"Though we'll need to train him a bit more to be safe and to ensure he's up to the actual journey. I'd hate to have to leave him behind to those monsters if he can't find the strength to move out in time when needed," Alex continued.

"I'm sure we'll make them both resilient to all the monsters in Incubus Land in due time," Aiko said.

"Anyway, I did some research as you asked and I've found nothing new concerning Orgasm Hell. It seems it has only been around for a year, two at best. There's nothing known about it other than it exists, contains hundreds of boys that are being forced to orgasm, and that the victims are taken by people called the Obtainers who take them there by using a van," Aiko stated. "Other than that, there is only the reputation it has which has been promoted, perhaps by the Obtainers, that once there, you never leave again.

"Perhaps then we just skip the entire journey and instead find one of these Obtainers and force them to take us to the place with their van," Alex said.

"I've thought of that too, but I have no clue how to find them," Aiko said.

"Maybe Aaron knows. They did give their friend over to one in order to get the location of Orgasm Hell with a tracker," Alex said.

Thirty minutes later, Alex came back to the bathroom and met with Aaron who had almost fully recovered.

"You feel better? I see you've drunk all the water Aiko brought for you," Alex asked.

"Yes, thank you," Aaron responded softly.

"I need to ask you a question. You and Connor mentioned to me back at the Inn that you gave your friend over to an Obtainer so that he would take him to Orgasm Hell as a means of locating the place through a tracker; is that correct?" Alex asked.

"Correct," Aaron answered.

"Would it be possible for you to locate this Obtainer so Aiko and I could maybe take him down and force him to take us to Orgasm Hell with his van? It would also be very helpful since he would know the layout of the place better than any of us," Alex said.

"Hmm, I don't know. They rarely ever appear, maybe once a month at specific locations that we must find through underground networks. We got lucky; we had a place to send Luca with just a day's notice. And even if we did manage to find one, they carry these weapons that can stun a person in a second," Aaron replied.

"I've heard that one Obtainer took out an entire group of ten boys who tried to steal his van. They were all then taken to Orgasm Hell. Ever since then, no one has attempted to attack one of those guys," Aaron continued.

"I see," Alex said, leaving the bathroom shortly after.

"We're going to stick to the original plan," Alex told Aiko back in the living room.

"I don't want to risk fighting these Obtainer guys. I know very little about them, and honestly, we would probably have a far better chance of winning against an Incubus. Plus, I'd rather spend time training these two than waste it searching for Obtainers," Alex said.

And so, the plan remained the same. After a week or so of training; Alex, Aiko, Aaron, and Connor were to set out to Incubus Land to locate and rescue Luca and Greg (The boy whose rescue is worth One million rupees) from Orgasm Hell.

***

It would be the furthest expedition Alex and Aiko had ever set out on, and probably the furthest one of any other Hero in the known world; meaning they were likely to encounter creatures and monsters that they had never read about nor practiced escaping from. Will they find success in their adventure? Will they become semen food for the numerous creatures on Incubus Land? Or even worse, join Luca in Orgasm Hell as semen slaves forever? Keep reading to find out!


	8. The Obtainer

Walking through the sleek hallways of the Orgasm Hell dungeon, the Obtainer looked down at the small bulge forming in his pants. He remembered how erect he used to get back when he had first joined the secret society that controlled this facility. Placing the first several kidnapped boys onto the machines and knowing what unimaginable pleasure they would experience while it drained them of their semen, had made him hornier than hell.

But now, after doing the same thing for nearly a year, he didn't get the same intense sexual thrill like he used to before. That's not to say he'd begun to dislike his job, far from it. It's everything he could have ever hoped for: watching boys break down from intense pleasure, having the freedom to molest and make love to young boys who don't have the ability to produce semen yet, and best of all trying out the pleasurable machines that are forced upon the semen slaves.

However, he had this growing need to feel the same intense sexual thrill he had always gotten earlier in the year. He thought about perhaps taking some of the semen slaves from their cells and dragging them out into the wilds of Incubus Land that existed a mere quarter mile [400 m] from the facility of Orgasm Hell. Seeing which semen sucking monster will come and snatch them up; that would be fun and intense to watch, the Obtainer thought. But doing that was strictly against the rules, and he deeply feared what might happen to him if he were caught.

As he reached the staircase, he dismissed the two Helpers who were at his side and then made his way up the stairs.

Reaching the highest level of the facility, the Obtainer made his way into the surveillance room. There were dozens of viewing screens, each labeled under which section of Orgasm Hell they were observing: the cells of each Cumminator room with full view of the semen slave on the machine, the wide open rooms that held the rest of the semen slave stock which were being raped by various other semen collecting devices, and a few screens that displayed the hallways of the entire place.

He came up to a screen that kept data of the boys currently captured in the place. After he logged in the four boys that he'd brought in earlier that day, the total number of captives came to 456.

About 30% were assigned to the Drain Chamber, where they were attached to the Cumminator. 65% were in the other, middle chambers of the place where they were milked of their semen in other, more traditional milking devices, and the remaining 5% were the younger boys who have not been able to produce any semen yet and were for now sex toys for the workers at Orgasm Hell.

After logging his numbers and entering brief details of each boy he'd acquired, the Obtainer left the surveillance room and made his way toward his personal quarters which were located a floor below. The size of his private quarters was about the same as an average sized bedroom. It contained a bed, a young 11-year-old boy tied onto said bed spread eagle, an entire collection of sex toys hanging on a wall, and numerous other non-sexual necessities.

As he began to take off his uniform, the Obtainer grabbed a vibrating stick from his collection and jumped onto his bed, right next to the ball-gagged and blindfolded young boy. He turned on the vibrator and placed it gently onto the child's penis, while beginning to kiss and lick the boy's chest and masturbating with his free hand.

***

After a long journey, Alex, Aaron, Connor, and Aiko finally made their way toward the edges of the known world, which was free of Incubi and the monsters that they spawned. Right at the border of the known world and Incubus Land was a Hero outpost, simply named Delta.

"We should spend a night here before we head out into Incubus Land," Alex said, jumping off of his horse and starting to lead it into a shed that bordered the outpost. Aaron, Connor, and Aiko followed suit.

The Outpost was designed to act both as a fortress against outside foes as well as a hospital to treat those who have been rescued from Incubus Land.

As the four of them entered the outpost, they noticed the grim condition of the place. Beds were scattered in the center of the outpost which contained naked boys of numerous ages bound to them. Each of them was erect or semi erect, and most of them were being accompanied by a boy nurse or a friend of theirs.

"What's going on here?" Aaron asked.

"It seems like the hospital centers in this place are over-loaded," Alex answered. "They don't have room to store and treat the boys that have been retrieved from Incubus Land. The look on many of their faces tells me that they've been trapped in whatever semen-sucking contraption for months on end. Their erections are likely to remain so for a few days, maybe even a few weeks depending on the aphrodisiac that they were forced to consume," he continued.

"Why the restraints?" Connor asked.

"The aphrodisiac in them has likely made them sex crazed and horny beyond belief. If it weren't for the restraints, they'd either be masturbating constantly or trying to fuck anything that moved," Aiko explained.

After viewing the chaos around them, the four of them moved onto the living quarters of the Outpost and set up for the night.

Tomorrow was going to be the day they set foot onto Incubus Land and make their way toward Orgasm Hell.

Excitement and fear traveled in their minds. They had no idea what was in store for them.


	9. Luca's Orgasmic Torment Continues

A full week had passed since Luca had been attached to the Cumminator. Although he had been experiencing an orgasm nearly every minute since the machine was first turned on, he was surprised at how coherent he still was.

Actually, he was surprised at just how much his body had changed, or more accurately, been altered by the machine. After a few hours on his first day on the Cumminator, Luca noticed that his body began to regain some of its strength. Exhaustion in his mind also began to dwindle until he could think clearly again.

At first, he believed his body was adapting to its new environment, but that hypothesis soon faded away once he realized how many hours must have passed and yet neither hunger nor thirst arose. It seemed the thing in his ass was giving him all the nutrients he would need while also keeping him fully hydrated, to the point where even his tongue was fully wetted with moisture.

Although Luca began to regain energy, both mentally and physically, over time, the Cumminator did force him into a deep eight-hour sleep. This was the only time Luca wasn't continuously cumming, though the moment he awoke the machine started right back up.

While the eight-hour sleep each night was the only escape Luca technically had from this hell, it did come with a catch. Each time he woke up, the Cumminator would turn on and it always felt like it did the first time it was activated. As a result, Luca woke up each day to find himself thrashing like a mad man within the first 30 minutes or so as he had to get used to the assault of overwhelming pleasure each time.

Shouting from the intense pleasure, moaning in supreme ecstasy, twisting and flexing his body as an extra intense orgasm hit him was pretty much all Luca did now, as he remained affixed to the Cumminator.

When the pleasure from his orgasms didn't completely consume his mind, Luca thought about how he was likely never going to leave this place. Hell, there were some here that had been in this place for over a year. Maybe even longer.

He couldn't imagine being here for that long, but he soon began to realize that it was essentially set in stone that he was going to remain in this room forever and be a slave to the dildo in his ass as it continued to milk him.

How stupid and naive he was thinking he could come in here and be able to handle the orgasms that would be forced from his body. It was called Orgasm Hell for a reason, he thought to himself.

Then there was the idea of being rescued from this place. The thought of that almost made him laugh hysterically. There were hundreds of boys here in the same position as him, and none of them have been rescued. So why should he be any different?

He was just another slave to pleasure who would remain here for eternity, Luca thought to himself, before being hit by an extra intense orgasm that cause him to twist his body around and moan like a child. Oh, the exquisite torture!


	10. Journey into the Incubus Land

Following a restful night, Alex, Aiko, Connor, and Aaron left their temporary living quarters within Hero Outpost Delta and got ready to set off on their adventure in Incubus Land.

"Last night I spoke to a few of the other Heroes around here, and they informed me that there are currently major rescue campaigns happening all across the Incubus territory, which explains the over-crowding of boys being treated here as they're the result of the campaigns' successes," Alex informed the other three. "They were kind enough to hand me the locations of these campaigns and the supply lines. We'll be following them when possible to minimize encounters with any monsters since they've been scouted and are frequented by Heroes," Alex concluded.

Grabbing their bags, which contained a change of clothes, food, sleeping bags, weapons, and multiple tools for cutting things, the four boys made their way toward the Outpost's gate dividing the known world from Incubus Land.

A few other Heroes were on watch towers and were given a signal by Alex. One of them operated a lever from above that activated the gate which proceeded to open for them.

The four boys then crossed through the gate and entered the wild lands. Immediately upon stepping into this strange new world, Connor and Aaron felt a difference, as the ground they walked over was far softer and kinder than that in the world they knew. Even the grass, if indeed it was grass, felt like it was trying to tease their feet.

"Remember, everything beyond this point will try to rape you," Alex told them. "As I'm sure you've noticed, even the grass here is trying to get to you."

"They're actually very small tentacles that give the impression of grass," Aiko added. "I was once with a group that had a member who ran through a field of what he originally believed was tall grass, only to find himself surrounded by countless mini-tentacles that stripped him within seconds and began teasing his naked body," he continued. "It took us hours to cut through it in order to rescue him," he concluded the story.

Clearing his throat, Alex went on to caution them, "So, always stay close to Aiko and me. Don't ever run off, no matter what. Do you understand?" Alex asked.

Both Aaron and Connor nodded their heads.

"Good. Now let's get a move on. We'll be following this supply line for the next eight miles or so [about 13 km] as it goes in the direction we need to go. After that, we'll likely be going in completely blind," Alex stated, before taking the lead.

The four boys moved out in a near perfect line, with Alex in the front and Aiko in the rear. The supply line route that they were making their way through was marked with small flag poles, which appeared every 200 meters [about 650 feet] and led them along the way.

Every 20 minutes or so of their journey, they would come across another small squad of Heroes who usually were pushing a wagon-like vehicle containing a few boys who had been rescued from some penis sucking contraption. All of them appeared to be in a state of neglect, with rigid penises and blank stares on their faces.

The first four miles of the supply line were purposely set up to go through wide open fields, which were strategically calculated to give travelers greater vision of their surroundings and to give them more time to prepare/run if a monster ever came at them from a nearby forest or cave.

However, that stopped being the case once they reached the five-mile mark, where the route entered a large span of forest where some of the trees reached high up into the sky.

"I knew we would eventually have to cross through here," Alex said. "This is called the Forest of Moans. It's the largest Incubus Forest charted, and spans nearly 50 miles across. There is no other way around it, so we must go through," he said with a sigh.

Then Aiko spoke up. "Before we enter, we should all tie a rope around our waists and attach it to each other. That way, if one of us gets snatched from the narrow path, the rest of the group can easily follow that person and, hopefully, set them free."

They had brought a rope with them for just this purpose. They quickly tied it around their waists with special knots allowing only 10 feet of movement before the next person on the rope. Now all four of them were connected together.

"Remember to stay close to us no matter what. Even these ropes can be easily cut through by some of the monsters and would be if they knew its purpose," Aiko said.

With that, they continued on the path where it entered the Forest of Moans. Once they were fully in, their entire field of vision was greatly diminished as the light from the Sun above was nearly blocked out by the massive trees overhead, with only a few small openings allowing limited light to enter.

To compensate for this, Alex took out a lantern to add more light for the group.

About half a mile into the forest, Alex suddenly stopped in his tracks and knelt down, giving a hand signal for the rest of the group to do the same. 

"What is it?" Connor asked quietly.

"Look up ahead," Alex said, pointing toward the far end of the path before it curved to the right.

"There's a piece of a wagon just lying there on the ground. It looks like a broken wheel," he explained.

"Do you think one of the rescue wagons has been attacked?" Aaron asked.

"It's very possible," Alex replied.

"We need to move quietly and stay low until we can get a better view of this," he went on.

And so they remained crouched and slowly made their way down the path until they got a better view of it just before it made a sharp right turn.

As they got closer, they began to see more dismantled parts of the Hero rescue wagon.

Then loud laughter and screaming began to emanate from the woods near the wreckage.

They found the two Heroes that were escorting the wagon, ages 13 and 16, naked and hog-tied by some kind of material that appeared to be blue slime. They were struggling in their bonds, but were fighting a losing battle as the slime continued to wrap itself around them like a rope, tightening itself and making additional wraps around their arms and legs.

There also appeared to be a slime-gag being applied to both of their mouths which allowed them only to make muffled moans.

Next to them was a giant blob of blue slime that held three other boys, the ones who were originally being escorted on the rescue wagon, and they also were naked and bound to the giant blob with the same slime-rope.

These boys were aged between 13 and 15, and were struggling like crazy as the blob they were forced into was starting to cover their bodies in a liquid that increased their sexual sensitivity.

They were not gagged and were all moaning and laughing, likely having been fucked out of their minds from their earlier rapes prior to being rescued.

The semi-transparent slime blob engulfed the lower portions of the boys, leaving only their belly buttons and chest above outside. Their arms were then quickly extended out from their sides and away from their bodies so it looked like their upper body was crucified onto the slime blob while their lower half was engulfed by it.

Finally, the slime blob appeared to begin raping the three boys, as they began to shudder and struggle in their bonds, with two of them screaming out in pleasure while the third one was laughing like a lunatic as they started to experience orgasms.

"While those three will feed my little pet slime over here, you two will be my gifts to the Lord of Pleasure," a mysterious voice echoed in the forest, addressing the two bound Heroes on the ground.

Upon hearing those words, the two bound Heroes re-doubled their struggling in their bonds, and one of them appeared almost to be in tears out of fear.

During their futile struggles, a few thin and smooth pink tentacles appeared from the edges of the forest and grabbed the two bound Heroes, lifting them both up, and began to carry them away into the forest, away from the supply line route.

The giant blue slime blob with the three boys still cumming into it followed the pink tentacles into the forest.

After about two minutes had elapsed, Alex felt it was safe enough for him to begin talking.

"Okay, that was bad," he said, still in a somewhat quite voice.

"Is it safe to get up?" Aaron asked in a whisper.

"It should be," Aiko stated.

They all got up slowly from the spot where they had been lying, and gathered back in the middle of the path.

"Are we going to go save them?" Aaron asked.

"No," both Alex and Aiko said at the same time.

"They're long gone. While I've seen that type of slime monster before, I've never encountered a creature with those types of pink tentacles. It'd be too risky to go after them without knowing what was in store for us," Alex explained.

"And we're not here to rescue anyone but your friend Luca and the money boy, Greg," Aiko added.

After scouting around a bit, they continued down the path, but more cautiously than before.

As they walked, Connor asked, "Who is the 'Lord of Pleasure'?"

"He's an Incubus who apparently rules over this region of land. Very little is known about him, other than that he keeps a collection of boys who he regularly rapes in his dungeon. Only one boy has ever escaped his grasp, and he recounted that every thrust by the Lord of Pleasure's penis gave a powerful orgasm each time it touched the prostate. He never was fucked by the Incubus himself, but he said he witnessed a few of the rapes and some of the boys were having orgasms every few seconds while the Incubus raped them," Alex explained.

"That's insane!" Aaron said.

"Indeed. If accurate, it truly is terrifying," Alex said.

The four of them continued on the path through the forest for another half mile, before stopping in their tracks as they heard a young voice call out for help nearby.

They looked around, only to spot a young, thin boy who looked to be about 12 attached to a tree (or a creature that appeared to be a tree) a few meters from them off the path into the forest. He was fully naked, and both his arms and legs were buried inside the tree-creature, with only his sweaty chest and head appearing over it.

A few soft-looking tentacles from the tree were teasing his hard nipples, while another one was fully wrapped around his penis and was gently squeezing it as it was rubbing it up and down, milking him to an orgasm every few minutes.

"Are we going to…"

"No," Alex said, cutting Aaron off.

"We move on, and don't stop for anyone," he finished.

"Alex is right, we should just continue on," Connor added.

"For all we know, that could be a trap. Who knows how many other creatures are hiding nearby, and are using that boy as bait?" Aiko asked.

As they turned back toward the path, the boy in the tree began to scream, yelling out for them as he was forced to yet another orgasm by the tree-creature he was bound to, pleading for them to come rescue him. But none of them even looked back as they continued down their path.


	11. The Seduca

The journey continued as Alex, Aiko, Connor, and Aaron made their way through the Forest of Moans. They had just passed the halfway point through the Incubus-filled forest when they approached a small, wide-open area in the center of the supply line path.

In the center of this area were a few tents and wagons, and it appeared to have been a temporary Hero camp that had been set up in a rush. It's just that there wasn't single boy in it, yet it appeared no battle or struggle had taken place within the camp.

Where were they all? If they had been captured by the Incubus then there surely would have been a sign of some struggle, but everything appeared as if nothing of that sort had happened.

"Hold on, don't approach the center," Alex cautioned the rest of the group as they all stared at the empty Hero camp.

Alex and Aiko scanned the area from the far edge of the camp, looking around from both the top of the trees to the other opposite end of the path they were supposed to cross to.

As the two experts continued to search for possible Incubus traps, Aaron heard a faint step from behind. When he turned around and beheld what approached him, his entire body felt an intense shiver and was filled with the most extreme sexual pleasure he had ever felt in his entire life. Before he could even mutter a warning to the rest of the group, he fell to the ground and his suddenly super-rigid cock began to ejaculate, and he moaned like an insane child that had just experienced their very first orgasm.

Hearing the boyish moans, Connor turned around to look at what was happening to his friend, but was almost instantly knocked down by Alex who shouted, "DON'T LOOK AT THAT!"

But it was a half a second too late, as the moment at which Connor was tackled to the ground by Alex, his body began to shiver just like Aaron's and he began to ejaculate like a fountain, fully wetting his pants and squirming around on the ground as his entire body was overtaken by the intense pleasure.

"Aiko, cut the rope and run to the camp with your eyes closed, NOW!" Alex shouted to his one remaining independently-conscious companion.

Aiko did as he was commanded, cutting the rope that held the four boys together and headed toward the center of the Hero camp.

As that was happening, Alex closed his eyes and picked up the still ejaculating Connor and moved toward the center of the Hero camp where Aiko had gone.

They both reached the tents within a couple of seconds of each other, stumbling into a few of them as they were running with their eyes closed.

Feeling the tents with his hands, Aiko picked out the largest one and found the entrance, calling out to Alex to follow his voice and thus led him into the entrance of the tent.

Alex entered, still carrying Connor, and placed him on what felt like a sleeping mat. Aiko then quickly shut the tent's entrance and zipped up any openings that served as windows before giving the all-clear that it was okay to open their eyes.

Catching their breath, Alex and Aiko looked at each other and then at Connor who was still in a state of constant orgasm on the sleeping mat he had been placed on.

"Wow, I never would have thought we'd have to confront a Seduca," Alex exclaimed, as he still was catching his breath.

"I thought they were a thing of legend; wasn't the last one destroyed over a decade ago?" Aiko asked.

"Well, apparently not," Alex replied still looking at Connor who was continuing to soak his clothes with his semen.

"We should probably undress him and pack his clothes, no point in having him ruin them further before we can wash them," Alex stated.

After a few minutes Connor was left fully naked on the sleeping mat he was on and continued to twist and turn as his body remained forever in a state of non-stop orgasm. Fortunately for them, he had apparently run out of semen for the time being and his orgasm made his cock spasm but without the cum.

"I guess the texts were true then; those who look at the face of the Seduca will continue to orgasm until the creature is defeated," Aiko said.

"That's just wonderful," Alex said, with a tone of frustration.

"I mean this wouldn't even be that bad if they weren't essential to finding the bounty boy for the prize, I told you we should have asked them to describe him in detail so we wouldn't be dependent on their knowledge," Alex continued.

"So, what do we do now?" Aiko asked.

"I guess we're going to hunt this Seduca bitch down and destroy her so they're released from her spell," Alex answered, still annoyed that he had to undertake a completely separate task now.

"But for now, we should rest for a bit, we need to save up our energy and plan on how we're going to track this Seduca down," Alex finished, and prepared to rest on another sleeping mat.

***

While Alex, Aiko, and Connor had run away from the Seduca's approach, Aaron had been left behind and instead got picked up by the creature that had seduced his body into pleasure hell.

The Seduca removed all of his clothes and carried his naked ejaculating body toward her lair which was deep within the dense forest.

The Seduca was a rare type of creature within the land of the Incubi. For one, she was a female unlike most other predators. She appeared as a young 15-year-old, gorgeous girl that wore a short skirt and had faint snake-like tattoos on her pale white skin and breasts. Her straight black hair reached her shoulders and this one's bright blue eyes looked upon her new prey as she carried him.

"Oh, you're a cutie!" she said to the moaning Aaron.

"I can't wait to put you in with the rest," she continued, whispering to him as she walked toward the path of her lair.

Once they reached the lair, the Seduca carried Aaron into the dungeon portion of it and unlocked, then opened the metal door, exposing the rest of her toys.

The aroma of semen was released as the dungeon contained nearly a dozen boys of various ages, all cumming and moaning as they were imprisoned within their own bodies of pleasure. None were bound as that was not necessary.

But, unlike most dungeons, this one actually appeared as a very nice and fancy living room. There were very soft sofas, cushioned chairs, and beds that were spread around a carpet.

Most of the boys were on the various beds and sofas, squirming around, all drenched in their semen, sweat, and drool.

"I'll leave you here," the Seduca said, as she gently placed Aaron on the cushion chair.

"I hope you enjoy your time here like the rest," she said, kissing his forehead before leaving the room to go prepare one of her daily games she intended to play with her toys.


	12. The Escape Attempt

It's been a chaotic couple of days at the Orgasm Hell facility.

For the first time in its history, there had been an escape attempt made within the regular milking sector of the facility (which contained boys whose semen wasn't high quality enough for the Cumminator and were instead milked by regular milking machines).

Apparently, a Helper forgot to activate one of the locks within the rooms that contained the beds where the regular milking boys were placed to sleep at night. As a result, when the Helpers left the room for the night, the boy within the unlocked bed was able to escape and free three other boys that were in the same room with him.

When morning came and two Helpers came to the room to fetch the boys and get them ready for their daily milking, they were ambushed by the boys who were able to knock both guards out. They then made a run for it in the hallways of the facility and tried to free the others nearby, entering a milking hall that was already in the process of milking about two dozen boys across various machines.

Unfortunately for them, their escape was quickly noticed by the various cameras that watched the hallways, and multiple Helpers were dispatched to catch them. While they were swiftly caught within 10 minutes of their escape from their bedroom, it did give some hope to the two dozen boys that had witnessed it, who prior to it had believed escape from Orgasm Hell was all but unthinkable.

With all four escapees now captured – two who were 13 years old, a 14-year-old, and a newly captured 15-year-old boy, the Obtainer had decided they deserved a severe and public punishment for their crimes as a means of eliminating any renewed thoughts of escape among the rest of the livestock.

The four boys, currently gagged and blindfolded, were brought into the Obtainer's office where they were prepared for placement in a newly created device that was to serve as their new permanent residence within Orgasm Hell.

It was a large, pillar shaped device that was big enough to contain all four boys. Within the structure were four Cumminator devices, installed in a position so that when the boys were placed inside it, they would be back to back, and ass to ass, in a tight bondage that would prevent them from moving anywhere. Once fully installed, only their bodies and head would be visible to outside observers, as their entire legs and arms will be fully confined inside the structure.

Prior to entering the Obtainer's office, the boys underwent several hours of having their bodies rubbed with additional gel that greatly increased their sensitivity to sexual pleasure.

When their anuses took in the dildo on the Cumminator within the pillar device, they all came instantly and struggled as the overwhelming pleasure was forced upon them.

Despite their desperate attempt to remove their anuses from the Cumminators' dildos, the half a dozen Helpers that were present kept them in check as they were placed within the new device.

It took only a couple of minutes before all four boys were fully secured within the pillar device. They struggled as the Cumminator dildo was pressed onto their prostates, sending pleasure waves across their entire bodies.

With the 4 boys installed, the pillar device was wheeled out of the Obtainer's office and into the same milking hall that they initially entered and tried to free everyone from.

The pillar was placed right in the center of the milking hall, visible to all the other boys who were undergoing their daily milking.

The gags and blindfolds were then removed from the boys on the pillar, who began to beg and plead to be released. But their pleas were ignored, as the Obtainer slowly turned the switch on the pillar to "On" which activated the four Cumminators within. 

The switch instantly turned the initial begging from the boys into crazed moans and shouts as they were given the most intense pleasure they've ever experienced as the Cumminator's dildo went all out on their prostates.

All of their penises began to spray cum and bounce across their lower bellies.

All the other boys within the milking hall, whose milking sessions were paused so they could better witness the new spectacle, were wide-eyed with both fear and amazement as they witnessed four of their own being forced to undergo relentless unimaginable pleasure.

"Let this remind you all of your place within this facility," the Obtainer announced to everyone within the milking hall.

"Your lives as semen livestock are your fate which will last forever, don't ever think you can change that with foolish attempts to escape," he continued.

"These four made this mistake, and as a result will now spend the rest of their lives in a constant state of orgasm. They will never leave this bondage and will forever remain in this device. They have no need to feed or hydrate, as the Cumminator will take care of all of these things"

"Be grateful for the small breaks we provide you from time to time as well as the comfy beds we have for you to sleep on. Always remember there's a far worse fate than what you're experiencing now," he finished, leaving the room, confident he wouldn't ever have to worry about future escape attempts from any of the boys within that milking hall.


	13. Seduca's Test and The Choice (Vote in the comments!)

Moans of young boys cumming and smooth bodies rubbing against each other echoed from the Seduca's bed chambers as she lay in the center with all of her orgasm-hypnotized toys squirming around her. She had had some of her tentacled helpers nourish and re-hydrate the boys for this fun-time.

This was one of her greatest pleasures: being surrounded by her near dozen toys as they were being overwhelmed by their own greatest pleasures.

While not necessary for keeping them there, a few of the boys were tied up in various ways to add more excitement in how they squirmed around her. A few were hogtied, others were bound together by their waists, and one was bound spread eagle on the bed itself as Seduca rolled around them all; sucking them off, allowing their already-jizzing penises to enter her vagina as a means of getting herself off, and tickling their sweaty bodies.

Aaron himself was bound back to back with another boy, with their ankles and arms tied to each other, forcing them to sit upright on the bed, against each other's backs, as they thrashed around from side to side. This would have surely made Luca jealous: seeing his boyfriend experience orgasmic bliss unlike anything else with other boys; a thought that would have come from Aaron's mind had he been able to concentrate for more than a few seconds on anything aside from the pleasure of his own body.

As Aaron and the others continued to cum on the bed, the Seduca slowly made her way towards him until she was near his ear. She gently grabbed his head and whispered, "Since you're the newest catch, I'll be performing my initiation ritual on you soon. Don't worry, you'll love it, my cutie pie."

Despite the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling, Aaron was able to understand her whisper long enough to turn his head and look at her with both curiosity and fear, before bucking his head back as a particularly intense spasm crashed through his body.

***

Meanwhile, back at the abandoned Hero camp in the center of the Forest of Moans, both Alex and Aiko awoke from their deep slumber. They both looked over at Connor who still remained naked on the mat they had left him on the day before, where he was of course still experiencing his continuous orgasm, though oddly enough he wasn't expelling any semen. The orgasm was plain, though, from the rhythmic jerking of his swollen penis.

"Maybe the Seduca has to be near her prey for them to replenish their semen in unnatural amounts," Alex stated.

"She wouldn't be the first type of creature to have such an affect," Aiko replied. "We'd better try to get him to take some water so he doesn't get dehydrated."

Alex agreed and together they managed to get some water into poor Connor. It wasn't long before they noted Connor had begun producing semen again.

The next couple of hours went by as Aiko studied his texts that described the known creatures of Incubus Land, while Alex kept watch on the camp outside near the main tent that they had slept in.

Alex was hoping that other Heroes would come by the camp throughout the day that'd be able to lend them some help, but unfortunately that wasn't to be the case.

"I think I may have figured out an easy way to take the Seduca down," Aiko yelled from the tent to Alex.

Alex poked his head into the tent to see what Aiko was yelling about.

"It's possible we won't have to go through the struggle of killing her," Aiko continued. "There may be a much easier way. Look," Aiko said, pointing at old scribbled writing within his book which he shoved toward Alex.

"This is an ancient recipe for creating an 'UnCo Bomb', which was widely used against the Succubi that were once common in this region, before their numbers had dwindled to near extinction levels. The reason for that drastic decrease of their numbers was the UnCo Bomb itself," Aiko said.

"So, what exactly is an UnCo Bomb?" Alex asked.

"Well, it says here that it was produced with the ingredients of these various plants that get mashed together in a sack. When it is lit on fire and thrown in their vicinity, it unleashes a large smoke screen that is toxic to Succubus-type creatures, capable of fully knocking them out and leaving them unconscious for days on end," Aiko said. "Further along in this book it said that when a Seduca is rendered unconscious in this way, any spells she had put on her victims are made void. Even after she awakens, they will remain unaffected by her earlier charm."

"So, I was thinking we create a few of these, find her lair, chuck them in there and fill the entire area with the UnCo smoke, and then get Aaron out of there, while freeing Connor from her spell as well," Aiko finished.

"It sure would be far easier than actually attempting to fight her," Alex said. "So, what exactly are the ingredients needed to make these bombs?" he asked.

Aiko showed Alex the recipe, writing down everything they needed onto a small sheet of paper.

"Most of these items should be quite easy to get within this very forest. Everything except for the Prostate Seeds from the Umbrella Tree*." Alex made a note of this.

[*The Umbrella Tree is a massive, tentacled tree creature that has its 'branches' shaped like an umbrella. Long sticky tentacles hang under its umbrella-like dome that, when caught up against, could result in the prey being pulled up and folded into the creature's core, where they will provide seminal nourishment as they're bound within and forced to ejaculate deep inside. The Prostate Seeds are small, acorn like balls that hang at the very top and center of the Umbrella Tree, making them very difficult to obtain as a result]

"We should be able to get most of these ingredients by nightfall," Alex said. "Then tomorrow morning we'll head for the Umbrella tree and see if we can figure out how to get those Prostate Seeds safely," he concluded.

***

Back at the Seduca's lair, she had just finished bringing all of her toys back to their permanent residence within the 'living room' portion of her dungeon. All but one. Aaron was left back alone on her bed, where he lay on top thrashing and jerking around.

With the rest of her toys now put away and back in her bedroom, the Seduca reached over to Aaron and gave him a long, gentle kiss on the lips. After about a minute, the pleasure Aaron had been feeling in his body died down to the point where he felt like he was back to normal.

His first coherent words were, "Ooh, what the fuck was that?" as his body mildly shivered from the sudden subsidence of the enchanted orgasmic ecstasy.

"Hi there," the Seduca said with a smile, as she straddled Aaron.

Aaron looked up, knowing full well what she was capable off. His body was physically exhausted, but his mind was not. He had been fully aware of what was happening to him when he was under the 'orgasm charm', remembering everything that had happened to him while he was under it.

"You might be wondering why I temporarily removed the spell from you," the Seduca said. "Well, like I said to you earlier, it's time for your initiation ritual. One which will decide whether you stay here forever or not," she continued.

Before allowing Aaron to speak, she placed her hand on his mouth and then picked up his frail body, carrying him over to a new room within the dungeon.

This room was about the same size as the one they had just been in except this room contained a large black mat on the ground, and a bondage stand in the back in the shape of an H.

"Here, I'm going to give you two options," the Seduca told Aaron. "We can either wrestle on the mat, or I can restrain you on the bondage stand over there and edge you," she continued. "If you beat me at wrestling, I'll set you free. If you can endure my edging without asking to cum for the next two hours, I'll set you free. Out of the 10 boys I've done this to so far, only one of them won and was allowed to go free."

"Before we do either one, I'll be giving you a potion that will restore the energy to your body so you'll feel 100% and physically ready for whichever task you choose to try. Now, which will you pick?" she asked, looking at Aaron.

Aaron was shocked at what he had just heard. A chance for freedom? Really!?!? Surely this had to be a trick. But she did seem sincere with what she was offering. Aaron considered his two options. On outer appearance alone, the Seduca looked like a small, young girl, who was about two inches shorter than Aaron, and having no noticeable muscle definition.

She was strong enough to carry him, but that wasn't that impressive as Aaron himself was quite a lightweight. He could easily take her if she were a regular human with the same noted features.

But she was a Succubus. Her frail appearance had to be a deception. She must be far stronger than she actually appeared.

Aaron then thought about the edging option. He and Luca used to play edging games all the time, and he was quite good at enduring Luca's edging techniques, with a record of about three hours during one particular game of theirs.

Obviously the Seduca was going to be far more effective with her techniques than Luca could ever be, but then again it only was two hours he had to endure. He'd endured two hours of Luca's edging many times before, with relative ease.

It was an obvious choice for him then.

"I choose the edging option," Aaron said, with a small hint of confidence.

"Very well," the Seduca said, with a smile. "Then let's get you on the stand."

She proceeded to carry Aaron over to the bondage stand and prepare the restraints for him. Once fully bound, Aaron could barely move his arms or legs, and his body was fixed in a manner that allowed him only to move it freely back and forth, not side to side.

His arms and legs were bound in a way where they were bent almost 90 degrees, with his hands facing straight up, and his feet facing straight down, parallel to each other. His limbs appeared like an H, with his head and body in the middle.

The Seduca then came towards him with a small glass jar that contained a light blue liquid. She told him it was the potion that would restore the energy to his body. She held the container to his lips so he could drink the entire contents and waited for the next few minutes as the potion took effect.

Once the potion had done its job, Aaron physically felt like he had just awakened from a nice, deep slumber. His body was full of energy, a complete contrast to how it had felt just a few minutes ago. He felt ready to endure whatever edging she had planned for him. He was going to get out of here.

The Seduca then looked at him straight in the eye. "Before we begin, I just want you to know something," she said with a sinister smile. "The one boy who beat the challenge and was allowed to go free, did so on the mat over there. I'm actually as weak as I appear," she said with a light laugh. "Everyone else who lost did so on this stand. You all must think I'm super strong because I'm a Succubus, eh? Well, nope, no super-strength for me, I'm afraid. But where I lack in strength, I make up for with experience," she said.

Aaron's heart sank at what he had just heard. This couldn't be. He could have easily escaped had he picked the other option. He started to move his body within his restraints, maybe he could escape and try to overpower her. But no such chance was available, as he was fully secured. He would have to endure whatever she had planned for him.

"Now, let's begin!" the Seduca said with glee.

***

The morning that Alex and Aiko had planned on setting out on their side-journey to obtain the Prostate Seeds from the Umbrella Tree was disrupted by an unexpected arrival of Three Heroes who had arrived on special bicycles built for traveling on the unstable, soft ground of the Incubus Territory.

But these three new arrivals weren't just any regular Heroes, they were the famous three-boy squad known as the 'Triad of Valor'.

They were the best of the best that the Hero organization in their region had to offer.

All three members of the Triad of Valor wore white clothing that was designed specifically to allow for the intense movements encountered in combat. The leader of the squad was a boy named Samuel. Samuel had thick, light brown hair that was brushed back over his forehead with the rest of his hair reaching nearly to his shoulders. He was pale and quite tall for his age of just 16.

The other two members were named Alejandro and Justin. Alejandro's caramel-like skin (Latino complexion) and thick black hair contrasted perfectly against his bright blue eyes that could daze even his opponents during combat. Despite being only 15 years old, Alejandro was perhaps among the best fighters to ever hold the title of Hero.

Justin, on the other hand, had a light shade of dark skin and black dreadlocks that were pulled back over his ears. While a capable fighter among other Heroes, Justin's greatest contribution was his genius mind that was capable of planning some of the cleverest rescue and anti-Incubus strategies during Hero expeditions. At only 14 years old, Justin had more victories under his name than some of the most senior Hero commanders.

After noticing the new arrivals, Alex and Aiko walked over to the Triad of Valor as they rode into the center of the abandoned camp.

While Alex held himself up highly due to his skills, he also had massive respect for the Triad of Valor, almost being a fanboy of their exploits.

"What has happened here?" Samuel asked, when he noticed Alex and Aiko.

"It was like this when we arrived a few days ago," Alex answered. "We believe this camp may have been attacked by a Seduca, as she appeared when my group first arrived here," Alex continued.

"Interesting," Justin commented.

Samuel looked around the camp some more before turning back to Alex.

"Very well, we'll be on our way. We have a crucial mission to attend to and have no time to spare. We wish you well on your own adventure," Samuel said as he and his squad got ready to move out on their bikes.

"Wait," Alex said. "Where exactly are you guys going?"

"We've been tasked to intercept an Incubus slave transport. We've gotten reports that the siege at the Incubus Castle on Mount Charm has failed, resulting in at least two dozen Heroes being captured. They've all been caged and are now being transported to a new milking settlement." Samuel replied.

Alex nodded at the answer and was about to let them go before remembering his own journey. "One last thing," Alex said, holding up the already annoyed Samuel.

"Do you guys have any Prostate Seeds? We need them desperately to rescue our friends."

"We don't have any on us," Alejandro said.

"But I'm sure there will be plenty within the supplies that the Heroes we're about to go rescue had on them during their siege," Justin pointed out. "If you come with us and help us rescue them, you'll be free to take them," Justin finished.

Alex thought about what he had just heard. Should he and Aiko go with the Triad of Valor and help them rescue over two dozen Heroes from what would likely be an even larger force of Incubi? Or should they instead just remain with their original plan of getting the Prostate Seeds from the Umbrella Tree?

Both options seemed to be quite risky. While he felt his odds were better with the Triad of Valor, there was a risk of there not even being any Prostate Seeds among the supplies of those who they were about to rescue.

Alex thought deeply about his two options. Which choice should he and Aiko pick?


	14. Joining The Triad of Valor

What the hell, it's not every day you get to ride along the Triad of Valor, Alex thought to himself as he made up his mind to join the elite boy hero group.

"Aiko and I will be joining you three," Alex proclaimed.

"Just one thing, we have a friend under Seduca's spell back at our tent," Aiko stated.

"No worries," Justin said. "We can patch up one of the broken-down wagons here and carry him on it"

"We may need one for the rescue mission anyway," Justin finished, looking at Samuel for approval.

"Fine, we can take the time to rebuild one," Samuel said.

"But we'll need to get on the move immediately after; we have no time to spare"

In one of the deepest parts within the Land of the Incubus, was an ancient and long-abandoned temple that contained a powerful artifact guarded behind a multitude of traps.

The guarded artifact was a simple book, one that was now in the hands of a boy who had just stolen it and was leaving the very temple in which it once was kept.

But this was no ordinary boy. For it was he who had witnessed the infamous Lord of Pleasure firsthand before escaping from its dungeon, being the only one to do so.

He had also escaped Seduca's grasp long ago as well, figuring out and overcoming her tricks.

But being captured by these two monsters was all in his plan from the start, as he desired to witness their abilities to inflict pleasure onto others firsthand.

His life dream was to become an Incubus, the greatest one ever lived and to inflict the highest amount of pleasure to the most boys of any other pleasure-inducing creature.

While his dream of becoming a real Incubus was impossible, as the boy was very well still a Human, he nonetheless persisted in becoming the one to bring the greatest orgasmic pleasure onto others and to ultimately take over the free boy world with his future learned pleasure powers.

The book he had just obtained was among the first in his quest and perhaps his current greatest weapon. For any name written in the book and imagined in the mind of the writer, will cause an orgasm toward the victim within 69 seconds. I can't wait to try this out on someone, the boy thought to himself.

From my understanding, the Orgasm Hell facility should be pretty close by from where I am at now.

There will be plenty of boys to test this new book on, and who knows, maybe I'll learn a few new tricks on how to cause even more pleasure onto others over there as well.

And with that, the boy who seeks to be the greatest Incubus began to make his way toward Orgasm Hell.


	15. Seduca Edging Aaron

A mere 10 minutes had passed since Seduca had begun her edging session onto Aaron.

Already he was straining against his restraints looking down as the Succubus was gently, yet firmly massaging his prostate and testicles, giving him a full-on erection during the process.

What the hell is she doing down there that is making me feel so good, Aaron thought to himself. At this point, a single stroke on my penis will make me cum.

Aaron felt like he was on the edge of an orgasm by the second-minute mark of Seduca stimulating his prostate and balls, something he wouldn't usually get to until by the 30-minute mark when with Luca. She hasn't even touched his penis yet!

A moment later, and Seduca began to move her lips toward Aaron's nipples, smoothly sucking on them and licking them until they became rock hard in only a matter of seconds. She then took her right hand that was focusing on his balls and slowly began to stimulate both his nipples.

Aaron bucked at this entirely new sensation that he was feeling, making him involuntary flex his penis as it begged for attention. As if obeying Aaron's penis, Seduca reached down and slowly engulfed her mouth over the head of his cock, using her tongue to tease the rim and pulled back foreskin.

At this point, Aaron already felt himself cumming any second now. As he got to hit the mark right before you ejaculate, Seduca quickly removed her mouth from his penis and looked up at him.

"You don't cum until you ask sweetie," Seduca mocked, as she went back to stimulating his prostate and nipples.

Aaron's penis strained at the last second denial and continued to move up and down as it was on the edge of ejaculating.

Aaron then looked up at the clock Seduca placed on the wall behind her which set the 2-hour timer, and his heart sunk when he realized he still had an hour and 45 minutes left of this hell.


	16. The Boy Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please not: * Chapter 7 has been added, which was previously omitted by mistake, which takes place before "The Obtainer" chapter. Read it to learn of the trials of Aaron and Connor by Alex before their departure into the Incubi Land.

Alex, Aiko, Connor and the Triad of Valor made quick time out of the Forest of Moans following the repair of a Hero Wagon. The special bicycles the Triad of Valor rode were able to easily attach themselves to the wagon with rope and move the now 6 boy group out from the dense forest and into a wide plain field.

Following the map that they were given for the rescue mission, the group continued down the plain fields for another 4 miles before finally stopping near a small lake in order to take a short rest.

“We have another mile before we will enter the danger zone of the supposed slave transport” Justin told the group.

“In that case, Alejandro you’ll detach from the wagon and continue on as a scout, since we’ll need a heads-up in case of a retreat” Samuel stated.

Alejandro nodded in agreement and went over to prepare his scouting.

After the rest, the group moved out with Alejandro up front about a quarter of a mile ahead.

As they neared the danger zone, Alejandro up front stopped dead in his tracks and turned back, waving a yellow flag.

“Yellow means he’s spotted the enemy, but they haven’t spotted us” Justin noted.

“Understood, let’s catch up with Alejandro and hear what he’s seen” Samuel stated.

As the group caught up with Alejandro, he began to explain everything he had seen before returning.

Apparently, there were obvious tracks of large slave transports heading toward a well-known Incubus castle, which was where the Triad of Valor had suspected the captured boys would eventually end up.

Unfortunately for them, it appeared to have been a while since it had moved past there, meaning they were too late.

However, the interesting thing that Alejandro saw that made him stop in his tracks was that there were a dozen boys left out in the open near the fading tracks, about a meter up in the air on cross-like structures that formed a small circle, with them all facing inwards.

“Hmmm, this must be a trap” Samuel concluded after hearing Alejandro’s report.

“Do you think it’s for us?” Justin asked.

“Do you think it’s possible they knew us specifically were coming for the rescue?"

“Anything’s possible. It’s also possible someone within the Boy Hero Association tipped the Incubus off,” Samuel answered.

Samuel, among the very best of the Boy Hero Association and looked up as an example among all the other boy warriors, yet he himself had a low opinion on most of the other heroes and the leadership of the association, seeing them as lazy and incompetent, and now for the first time ever, capable of betraying them all for the Incubus.

Following a couple minutes of debate on what to do next, the group decided to just go straight ahead and see what was up, feeling confident that the Triad of Valor with Alex and Aiko were capable enough of fending off any possible attacks from the Incubus.

As they rode nearer to the site of the dozen boys, there were still no signs of any monsters or incubuses.

Finally they reached the center of the dozen boys and were greeted with suspicious reactions. All the boys appeared to be happy to see rescuers, as if they were acting it, like there was a hint of nervousness behind their joy of being rescued.

They all were bound to the crosses with slime-like bindings, that covered their wrists and ankles, forcing them into a T pose. All they wore was what appeared to be regular boxer briefs, which was white in color that covered up to a little less than half of their thighs.

Oddly enough, nothing was happening to them, they were not being milked or edged, or even tickled. They were just bound as if they were waiting for something.

Not thinking much of it and mainly focusing on freeing the boys as quick as possible in order to get away from this potential trap, Samuel and the rest began to unbind the boys from their crosses and helped them down to the ground.

When the last boy was finally freed and brought down, Samuel began to come up with his next plan but before he was able to finish, he was attacked by 3 of the rescued boys, who began to wrestle him down to the ground.

Before Justin, Alejandro, Alex, and Aiko were able to fully react to the ambush on Samuel, they too were all attacked by the other 9 boys, as they all attempted to wrestle and pin down their rescuers.

To be continued…


	17. Nash's Homework and Your Vote on the Story!

It's been over a week since Alex, Aiko, Connor, and Aaron had left on their Incubus Land adventure.

Nash (The newest recruit of Alex's who was first seen training on the tentacle throne from earlier) was left behind to look over the cabin.

Besides keeping the cabin clean and safe from any would be intruders, Nash was left with a list of homework from Alex to help the newbie to train to become a Hero. 

Most of the homework contained exercises that involved edging oneself for an hour without cumming, practicing how to unbind oneself from basic bondage, and exercises involving increasing endurance. 

His final test was to see if he could escape from the blue slime inside the dungeon. Alex made it clear to only take up the challenge if Nash was 100% confident in his abilities of escaping. And today, Nash felt like he was.

As he went downstairs and into the dungeon, Nash walked up to the blue slime pit in the corner. Removing his clothes till he was fully naked, Nash slowly stepped into the slime like a hot bath and began his first solo monster challenge. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, I've been busy with work lately and have not been able to properly continue this story to the extent and pace as I was hoping for. Don't worry, this story will continue and will get back on track once work eases up. In the mean time, since I only have small windows of time where I can invest into this story, I want to know which parts of it you want me to work on first. 

*All plot lines will be continued, but this is to move the ones that most readers wish to see get published earliest*

SO which story plot do you wish to see get continued in the next chapter? 

\- Aaron's edging by Seduca?  
\- Alex/Aiko/Connor and the Triad of Valor's story?  
\- Luca's continued torment in Orgasm Hell?  
\- The Boy who wishes the be an Incubus's Story?

Please comment below!


	18. Luca's Tickle Hell

At the Orgasm Hell facility, everything was moving along smoothly.

Ever since the failed escape attempt of the regular milking stock and their public punishment, the rest of the boys no longer gave any struggle and at times even made efforts to give up more semen: either by suggesting to the Helpers better ways to stimulate them to more orgasms or volunteer for longer milking sessions. 

The Obtainer, one of twelve who held such a high position within O.H, became quite bored with little to do as a result of this over-efficiency. His current shift resulted in supervising the Helpers and keeping check on all the milking stations, while the other eleven Obtainers were tasked in extracting boys from the territories that laid outside of Incubus Land.

His last pick up detail was over 2 weeks ago, and he had only acquired 4 boys. A low haul for his record, but the fact that 2 of them were high quality enough to be placed on the Cumminators made up for this.

Nonetheless, the hours of spending with the dry cummers within his bed chambers came to bore him and no longer sexually satisfied him as they once used to. Thoughts of his fantasy of taking a boy from the milking stations and having them be raped by the nearby semen sucking monsters outside of the Orgasm Hell facility came to him once more. But the fear of breaking that strictly forbidden rule once again made these thoughts fade away.

Then another idea came to him, one that immediately sexually excited him again and not be a great risk to him. The thought of it alone made his penis fully hard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Obtainer, the one who had brought Luca to Orgasm Hell and prevented the escape attempt from the common milk boys, had a real name before joining this mysterious organization. It was Axton, though none outside of the other eleven Obtainers and their superiors knew of it. To the numerous helpers and the slave boys being milked, he was only to be known as The Obtainer.

At age 16, Axton had properly groomed blond hair and stood slightly taller than those of his age. Despite being slim, his body was toned with muscle, with a clear six-pack appearing without him needing to flex. Additionally, he along with the other Obtainers were trained in combat and wrestling techniques meant in restraining other boys. Most of them were trained to take on even the strongest warriors of the Boy Hero organization as well. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The usage of Axton and "The Obtainer" in this following text is used to describe the same boy, but the usage of the different terms are used when the focus of the story is coming from Axton himself or from Luca's point of view (which case "The Obainter" is used). 

After checking up on the helpers and ensuring all the common milking stations were on schedule, Axton made his descent to the lower levels that contained the Cumminator halls.

While it was forbidden from him to ever release the boys in this hall from their bondage on the Cumminator, nothing forbid him from toying with them while they were still on it.

As he entered the Fourth Level of the Drain Chamber, he came to the locked door of its most recent addition: Luca.

Axton picked Luca with the full knowledge of the boy's initial horniness when he was first captured. The game he wished to play required the participation of the boy for it to bring the most joy to Axton, and Luca seemed to be the perfect pick for it.

As the door was unlocked and opened, Axton walked into the dimmed lite room and saw Luca on the Cumminator still being forced to orgasm over and over. It had been nearly 8 hours since today's session had began for him, so the boy must have had already over 400 orgasms today.

It took a few seconds before Luca lifted his head high enough to see Axton standing there. As if on instinct, Luca began screaming to be removed from the machine and begged for his freedom. Axton made no comment to these outbursts and simply continued to move slowly toward the captured boy, looking over his fully nude body that was spread eagle in-front of him.

After a moment passed of Axton inspecting the boy's squirming body, he simply asked "I thought by your initial excitement of feeling pleasure this would be your dream?".

Luca took a second to respond, as he was riding one of his orgasms when he was asked the question. When his mind cleared from the pleasure, he loudly stuttered out, "ITSS TOO FUUUCCKING MUUCH!" 

An answer Axton fully knew was coming, but wanted to see the boy admit his initial naiveness. 

Axton then proceeded to explain why he was there and the "game" he wished to play with Luca. He made it absolutely clear that freedom was never an option, but he knew of one thing Luca craved almost as much as being removed from the Cumminator: to have his extremely sensitive penis to be stimulated and given a full penile orgasm. 

Axton stated that he would be more than happy to jerk Luca off to a mind blowing orgasm from his penis and satisfy the sexual stimulate his penis has been craving for these past 2 weeks. But the boy had to earn this mind blowing pleasure. 

Upon hearing the Obtainer's words, and realizing full well that he wasn't going to be freedom by him, Luca was all ears on hearing his captor out on having his penis be finally stimulated.

Axton made his offer: Luca would have to endure a full 10 minutes of being tickled by him without asking for it to stop. If he is able to do this, Axton will jerk Luca off to a full orgasm.

Without even fully comprehending what was asked of him, Luca shouted "yes". To be fair, he was willing to do almost anything to have his penis touched, let alone jerked off to an orgasm.

The answer brought a smile to Axton and he told Luca he would return shortly. 

A few minutes passed when Axton finally came back, with a standing bench in one hand and a small watch in his other. On top of this, he was also nearly naked himself, wearing only sleek, short underpants.

This new sight of the Obtainer surprised Luca. It was strange to see him not being fully clothed in his fancy, futuristic outfit. This sight of his captor and the thought of finally getting stimulation to his love stick, was enough to turn Luca's semi-hard penis to be fully erect. 

Axton made his way behind Luca and placed the bench, taking a stand on it so that his head was on the same level as Luca's, who was a few feet above the ground due to being on the Cummunitor. 

Luca turned his head as much as he could to get a view of the Obtainer, but was only able to barely see him as he stood behind.

"This watch will be set with a 10 minute timer. Once it reaches its end time, it will make a loud ring. If you ask to stop my tickling before then, you lose your chance of being jerked off. Do you understand?"

"YES!" Luca shouted, eager not to waste anymore time to getting his penis stimulated finally.

"Then lets begin" Axton said, setting the timer and placing his hands onto Luca's sweaty and sensitive body.

Just the mere touch of his hands were enough to give off a tickling sensation to Luca, who was unable to see where they were coming from until they were already on his chest. Due to the aphrodisiacs applied to his body upon his arrival to Orgasm Hell and the additional aphrodisiacs that have been pumped into his body by the Cumminator, Luca's body was extremely sensitive to all sorts of touches.

The initial hand feeling Axton gave to Luca was enough to get a few laughs from Luca, but the real fun started when he began to truly tickle the bound boy. First he went for his armpits, digging deep into them and truly getting his fingers to tickle both their deepest parts and the outer sides. Since Luca had his hands bound above him, there was very little he could do to defend his pits from the tickling fingers other than wildly squirm in his bindings and loudly laugh.

When the tickling to the armpits began, Luca nearly shouted "stop" on instinct, only preventing himself at losing the challenge at the last second when remembering the rule. 

A minute passed before the hands moved on to Luca's stomach, with the fingers starting to dig into his belly button and forcing him to flex his small abs as a means of defense. Around this same time, another devastating orgasm overcame Luca, which felt like it was amplified due to the tickling. A loud moaning shout mixed with wild laughs came from Luca as he felt both the intense pleasure of the anal orgasm and the tortuous tickling sensation at the same time. Feeling these extreme feelings at the same time, Luca's thrashing reached the same ferocity as he did during his first hour on the Cumminator 2 weeks ago. 

Every muscle in his body was being used to desperately escape both the tickling and orgasmic pleasure he was feeling. Soon after, his head was thrown back as a means of hitting the Obtainer behind him and hoping to unbalance the teen enough to ease his tickling for a moment. 

Knowing what Luca was trying to do, Axton moved forward on the bench he was standing on so that his chest was right against Luca's back. Additionally, his fully erect penis underneath his short underpants was right against Luca's lower back and upper butt checks. 

The tickling of the stomach continued for a bit until Axton decided to change his strategy. Hoping to really make his captive feel the tickling and minimize his thrashing, Axton wrapped his arms around Luca's slim body, like he was giving a firm hug from behind. Axton's head was also moved strongly next to Luca's, forcing his face right next to his, to the point where Luca's sweat drench hair covered Axton's right eye. Not only was this to show a form of dominance over his captive, but also reduce the movement from his thrashing head.

Now that Luca was tightly held by Axton's hands with his "hug", the tickling turned to the body's sides as his hands were firmly placed there. 

With his movement ability reduced to the Obtainer's new grip and another anal orgasm starting to crash into his body, Luca's only sensible strategy was to move his body to the front while push his butt back as much as possible, both in an attempt of escaping the tickling and riding his prostate orgasm. 

The side tickling was soon moved on to armpit tickling again, as Axton moved his hug to Luca's upper body to better position his hands onto his armpits above.

This constant switch of tickling of sides to armpits went back and forth for nearly 2 minutes, and 2 additional anal orgasms from Luca during that time. 

Luca's wild, loud laughing soon turned to a mix of laughs and cries of near insanity. Although his thrashing was greatly reduced to the Obtainer's firmed grasp, his attempts to move had not minimized as he continued to still use all his energy, with his body beginning to sweat more than it had ever while on the Cumminator. 

With the 5 minute mark reached of the tickle torture, Axton removed his grip from Luca's body. His chest and arms was moist with Luca's sweat, a fact that turned on Axton greatly. 

After having spent the first half of the tickling on the upper body, Axton started to tickling the lower half. He went straight for the area around Luca's genitals, being extra careful not to touch his penis. The tickling hands went for the bound thighs, with his fingers digging into the upper parts that were against the Cumminator machine.

Now freed from the Obtainer's grasp, Luca was finally able to move as freely as he could, well as freely as he could while still bound spread eagle on the Cumminator. 

With the tickle assault being focused on his thighs now, Luca used all of his energy to move his legs as much as possible, accomplishing to move his thighs to the side enough to where they weren't touching the Cumminator machine by a centimeter. But that did nothing to minimize the tickling, which now turned to his balls.

Axton's fingers engulfed Luca's entire ball-sack as they moved over the loose skin and the area between them and the thighs. This was by far the worst of the tickling for Luca so far, as the sensation he felt was unimaginable. For the first time since the tickling started, Luca once more nearly shouted "stop" again, before again stopping himself at the last second. 

Axton's tickle assault continued on the balls with one hand, while the other went to the belly once more. Axton's hand on the belly soon moved to the armpits, with his arm wrapping around Luca once again to grasp him better.

3 minutes of this new tickling passed, with tears starting to fall out of Luca's eyes as his laughing continued to dwindle and movement finally started to reduce out of exhaustion. 

Although only 8 minutes had passed, for Luca it felt like at least 20 minutes had passed. A part of him believed the Obtainer might have lied to him and never set the 10 minute timer, but fear of making that accusation resulting in him not getting his penis being jerked off prevented him from saying anything.

Now with less than 2 minutes left on the timer, Axton removed both his hands off Luca's body and stepped off the bench he was on. For a moment, Luca believed the tickling had ended, but that hope was quickly shattered when he felt the Obtainer's fingers start to tickle the soles of his feet. 

His feet, aside from his ballsack, was Luca's least favorite spot to being tickled. 

With this new sensation on the soles of his feet, Luca's full focus turned to move them away from the fingers assaulting them, with him twist them back and forth as much as his restraints allowed. Due to his ankles being directly bound, this movement was minimal, but nonetheless the thrashing continued as the tickling persisted. 

The minute went by quick in Axton's mind, but felt like forever for Luca. 

When the 9 minute marker was reached, Axton glanced at the timer and realized he only had a minute left. He was surprised at how Luca had not begged for the tickling to stop, but a part of him was glad, as he did want to see his reaction to receiving an orgasm from penis stimulation. 

Due to this, Axton reduced the intensity of his tickling, ending off the last minute tickling the chest again and ending on the nipples when the timer finally rang. 

The ringing came as a huge surprise to Luca, who at this point was nearly convinced it had never been turned on. 

As the timer rang, Axton's fingers were fixated on Luca's nipples, but at this point they were teasing them rather than tickling now.

"Congratulations, you won the game" Axton said.

"Now for you reward. Get ready slave, you're about to experience pleasure few could even imagine, let alone experience in their lives." he continued.

Luca's energy was nearly fully restored due to the excitement and disbelief that he was actually about to have his overly sensitive penis touched. 

Axton moved his chest against Luca's back once again, but this time to better grasp the boy as he was about to wrap his hand over his fully erect penis.

The hand moved slowly towards the penis, with Luca staring as it approached.

And then finally the hand grasped his love stick, firmly but gently. Axton wanted Luca to feel only pleasure now.

The strokes started slow, but they were enough to get Luca extra hard and have him instinctively thrust his body to feel more of the hand jerking him off.

Axton moved slowly, not only to extend this moment for Luca, but also to have the boy experience the orgasm from his penis at the same time as his anal orgasm.

Knowing he had one nearly a minute ago, a few more seconds needed to pass before he could time the two to happen together. 

When Luca's current moans started to increase in volume and speed - signifying he was getting close to another anal orgasm - Axton began to rapidly jerky off the boy's penis. 

These rapid movements made Luca howl in moans and loud shouts of "YES" as he finally began experiencing an orgasm from his penis on top of his anal ones.

Every muscle in Luca's thin body flexed and his hands and feet togged against the restraints as hard as they could as the overwhelming, unnatural feeling of pleasure spread across his body from his prostate as it was stimulated from the Cumminator and the jerking hand on his penis. His penis started to shout large spouts of semen, like a large cannon. 

Tears of absolute joy dripped out of Luca's eyes, as the rest of his face made the biggest orgasm expression of his life. His eyes moved up looking directly at the ceiling like he was witnessing God himself appear before him.

The intensity of this pleasure lasted for half a minute before it started to subside. By the minute mark of the orgasm, Luca had calmed down, clearly happy of the new found pleasure he had experienced and finally having his penis be stimulated after all this time.

Deep breathing soon overtook Luca as he was coming down from his pleasure high. As he was did this, Axton stepped off the bench and moved infront of Luca, waiting for the boy to regain his breath and mind before getting his attention.

Another minute had to pass before Luca could refocus on the Obtainer standing before him. For the first time, he felt happy with his captor looking at him.

"I see you've greatly enjoyed your reward, I've never seen someone orgasm as hard as you. I'm almost envious" Axton said.

"THaank yooouu" Luca was able to muster before his attention fell to another anal orgasm crashing back to him.

His fully erect penis had returned to its semi-hard state as before, but for the first time it was no longer overly sensitive as it had been. 

This new feeling of relief was enough for Luca to not hate being on the Cumminator as much as he used to, though he still wished he could be removed from it.

"I have another proposal for you" Axton said when Luca was finished riding his last anal orgasm.

"Your semen quota has been above average compared to the others." he continued.

"Meaning you can spend some time without having your penis consistently spilling its seed into the collecting hole below"

For a moment, hope of being freed the Cumminator came across Luca's mind once again, but it was once again shattered upon hearing his captor's next words.

"I'm forbidden from removing you from this machine, so don't get your hopes up. However, I've greatly enjoyed tickling you, especially knowing you had the power to end it whenever you wanted by shouting for it to stop."

"So here's the proposal I have: I can attach a penis milking sleeve on you that'll milk your cock to multiple orgasms for a couple hours, but in order to achieve this, you'll need to endure a full hour of tickling. Not only by me, but also by two of my helpers. And you won't be able to stop it until the hour ends, no matter how hard you beg. You either take the deal or you don't, there will be no middle ground this time." Axton finally ended.

Having experianed the greatest pleasure he's ever had in his life from his penis orgasm right after having experiaced the greatest torture from the tickling, Luca was afraid to give an answer.

Seeing this hesitation, Axton decided to have Luca give his answer tomorrow. When his penis was going to be back to being overly sensitive as it was before, and Luca having had more time to think about it.

And with that, Axton left Luca's room as he heard the boy moan and twist again as another anal orgasm be ripped out of him.

Later that night, Axton had more orgasms in his life as he jerked off his penis, used his sex toys, and fucked his tied dry cummer boy as he thought of the sexiness he had experienced with tickling Luca and seeing the slave have the biggest orgasm he's ever witnessed.

To be continued...


	19. Aaron's Edging Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note*
> 
> Please let me know if you want images of specific imagery of things I describe in the story to be posted at the end of the chapter, or if you prefer to just have it be left to your own imagination.

Only 30 minutes had passed since Seduca started her edging test on Aaron who was bound to the H cross.

"I'll be back in a second sweetie" Seduca said, stepping back and moving out of the chamber the sexual torture was taking place in.

The momentary end of the edging brought a quick sign of relief in Aaron, who was already on the fence of asking to be allowed to cum from his captor.

His whole body and medium long blond hair were all wet with sweat, and his penis was already at is max hardness from what it had endured so far. 

But the sense of relief soon turned into a sense of fear as Aaron became curious as to why Seduca would leave the chamber. 

What was she planning? He thought. 

Seduca returned under a minute since she had left, carrying a small black bag in her hand. 

As she stood before him again, she came to smile as she reached into her bag. Taking out of it a small pink tentacle creature, that had 4 thin, long tentacles attached to a circular center.

"This little thing here is infamous for attaching to its prey and edging its victims to insanity with expertise. It will continue to commit the edging on you while I'll start messing you with other means" Seduca said, flirty winking at Aaron at the last part.

Aaron shivered at just what he had heard, with his heart starting to race knowing what was to come as he remembered the agony Connor had experienced while on the edging bed during Alex's trials. 

Seduca came to place the small creature right at the center of Aaron's chest, right above his bellybutton. The pink creature's attachment felt soft and slightly sticky, and it immediately sent its tentacles to its normal positions once it realized it had attached to a boy. Two of its thin tentacles went towards Aaron's nipples, wrapping around them and beginning to play with them all the while releasing a liquid from the tips that instantly increased their sensitively. The other two tentacles of the creature reached down toward Aaron's anus and penis. One of tentacles entered right into his asshole, placing itself firmly onto his prostate and releasing the same aphrodisiac liquid it had on his nipples. The other tentacle gently wrapped around his penis, slowly moving and jerking while also releasing the aphrodisiac.

The new intense sensations immediately made Aaron bulk and thrash in his bindings as the pleasure overwhelmed him, as well as the frustrations of still not being able to orgasm despite all the new sensations he was feeling.

While Aaron was feeling these new sexual assaults on his body, Seduca went behind his H cross and unhooked some attachments connected to it from the rear. The unhooked attachments revealed straps that were meant to hold a person's legs.

Once they were released and set to the appropriate height, Seduca returned back to the front of Aaron and got on him with her naked body, placing her legs within the unhooked straps for support and wrapping her arms around his upper chest and arms. She then began to forcibly make out with her, while stroking his hair with her free hand. Her breasts softly rubbing against his chest, with the tentacles in between still assaulting Aaron's body. Her wet pussy occasionally gently rubbing against the tip of his fully hard penis too. 

Although Aaron was exclusively attracted to boys, feeling all of these intense sexual sensations made his horniness increase despite being forced to make-out with a girl. 

Slight tears began to leak from his eyes as his body began to twist even more aggressively from all the pleasure he was feeling from the tentacle creature and Seduca. 

He was truly losing his mind from this edging, and his heart shattered when he realized only a mere 15 minutes had passed since this new round of edging had started.

Another minute or two had passed until Aaron instinctively whispered "No more, please stop" under his breath.

The whisper captured Seduca's immediate attention, with her asking "What was that sweetie?" 

Aaron quickly realized what he had just said and tried to go back on his words mentally, but upon looking at the timer, which had only passed a mere five minutes since he last looked, his spirit was shattered and the rare animistic side of him was unleashed in full.

"NO MORE, NO MORE, NO MORE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Aaron broke and shouted, going from a timid weeping boy being edged to an almost wild animal being brutally tortured in a split second. 

"STOP! MAKE ME CUM! I CAN"T HANDLE IT ANYMORE MORE! NO MORE! STOP! STOP! STOP!" He continued.

Upon hearing his pleas, Seduca simply smirked and slowly got off of Aaron before removing the tentacle creature off his body. 

Aaron's shouts came to an end upon removal of the tentacle creature, with his body calming down with it no longer being assaulted with unbearable pleasure.

"Mouth or hand?" Seduca asked in a stone cold tone.

"Huh?" Aaron asked in confusion to the question.

"Do you want me to jerk you off to an orgasm by hand or by blowjob?" Seduca clarified.

"HAND!" Aaron shouted, knowing the use of a hand led to quicker orgasms than by mouth, at least in his experience (and mine lol). 

"Very well" Seduca said.

And with that, she grabbed his fully erect penis with her right hand and started to firmly stroke it.

Only ten or so seconds had passed until Aaron experienced a mind blowing orgasm, one that made his entire body twist and shiver as he was experiencing it, with him shouting "YESSSSSS" and moaning loudly as the release of cumming died down. It was the best orgasm he has ever experienced in his life, and to a point, it almost felt worth it knowing he had traded his freedom for it. 

Once the pleasure of the end of his edging finally ended, Aaron simply slouched down in his bondage. Both thoughts of relief of his edging torture edging and the realization of his fate of being a prisoner to Seduca flooded his mind.

"Well you failed, and you know what that means" Seduca said to the exhausted Aaron.

"You are now my new sex toy" Seduca stated. 

Realization to the statement brought some despair to Aaron, but he was still too high from the pleasure of his orgasm to respond properly.

"Oh there's one more thing I'm going to do to you to instill the idea that you're now simply my sex toy" Seduca said.

"I like to keep order among my stock of boy slaves, both through direct physical sexual pleasure and mental dominance" She continued. 

"One way I do this is by breaking in the newest toy with the current boys I have under my control. I like to see them mind break their own kind under my orders, out of fear that if they refuse, they will face an even worse fate of pleasure than what they experience on a daily basis" She finished.

Upon hearing her words, Aaron simply remained slouched and awaited whatever fate Seduca had in store for him.

Right after, Aaron was removed from his bindings and was allowed to rest, sleeping for a whole 10 hours and recovering fully from the torture he had just experienced. He was of course placed in light bondage, in insurance he wouldn't try to escape or fight his captor once he awoke. When he awoke, Seduca took Aaron to a new room of her underground lair and placed him in new bindings that immobilized his entire body, with him being bound upright and his arms bonded down parallel to his body. 

His new bondage was lifted right above a vat of tank filled with a liquid that was the same color of the liquid that was released from the pink tentacle creature from earlier. 

"I'm going to soak your entire body in the same aphrodisiac for half an hour you experienced from the creature I placed on you yesterday" Seduca said. 

And with that, Aaron was lowered into the vat, with his whole body being immersed in the liquid with only his head being above it. Immediately he felt its affects on him, with him reaching a full erection and his nipples hardening. 

Aaron struggled in his bindings on instinct, but knew full well that there was nothing he could do to escape his predicament. 

30 minutes passed painfully slow for Aaron, as his body became ever more increasingly sensitive due to the aphrodisiac he was placed in. 

When he was finally lifted out of the aphrodisiac tank, his body was fully hard and ready to cum. It was almost as if he had been expertly edged a second time.

After binding Aaron back to his bindings for movement, Seduca then took him to another room, opening it and revealing where he would be mind broken. 

There was a simple mat on the floor, one that would be used for wrestling. Around it stood six other boys, aged from 12 to 15, all dressed in black female slave apparels that only covered their groins and nipples (image of the female slave apparels I had in mind posted at the end of chapter). The boys were all from Seduca's main room that Aaron noticed from his first day under his captivity, but it seemed she had all released them from her orgasmic spell.

She pushed Aaron in front of them all and toward the mat at the center of the room.

"Since half of you are new to this, I'm going to explain the rules" Seduca said.

"Aaron's body is fully sensitive from the aphrodisiac he has been placed in, as many of you know from your own experiences from the past" She continued.

"Your goal is to do anything to his body, including forcing him to cum, edging, or tickling, anything that'll break his mind in the next 6 hours that you're allowed to commit these acts on him."

"If by the end of it, he is unable to answer the three questions I have for him then you all will receive one week of being free from my orgasmic spell and allowed to remain in your cells without being tortured with pleasure like the rest of my toys"

"The three questions I will ask him will be his name, his age, and who his lover is prior to being captured" She stated.

Seduca then placed her hands on Aaron from behind and brought her head toward his, "If you're able to answer at least one of those questions I will ask you after six hours, it will be you who will be allowed the one week break before you are placed under my spell again" Seduca said, making sure the whole room heard her words.

And with the rules now made clear for everyone involved, Seduca left the room. Right when she left, the bindings on Aaron fully detached from his body, leaving him fully naked in front of the six boys before him.

The moment they were in the clear, all six boys rushed Aaron and grabbed him, pinning him to the mat at the center of the room. Two of the boys used their entire bodies to pin his arms, while two others did the same with his legs. He was fully spread eagle on the mat, fully exposed to the other two boys that were left with the task of breaking his mind with pleasure. It was clear that the six of them had planned this beforehand, assigning positions before Aaron was brought to the mind break room.

"Sorry dude, but we have to do this. You'll get this same opportunity as us after you've experienced the same pleasure hell all of us had in the past couple months" the fifth boy said who wrapped his hand around Aaron's erect penis.

And with that, the intense jerking began, making Aaron cum in mere seconds due to the aphrodisiac on his body. Upon cumming, Aaron's body squirmed among the pinned position he was in from the other four boys, moaning loudly as he experienced immense pleasure from his first orgasm of the mind break room. But first of many more to come.

The sixth and last boy in the room got on top of Aaron's upper body and began sucking on his nipples, which simply intensified the entire sexual experience.

Aaron went on to orgasm another five times in the next three minutes, making him reach his animalistic instincts ever closer. 

To be continued...

Images:

Female Slave Apparel on the boys (without the chains so they can move freely):

*Please let me know if you want images of specific imagery of things I describe in the story to be posted at the end of the chapter, or if you prefer to just have it be left to your own imagination.


End file.
